


Bright Lights

by Ballet_by_Night



Series: Altea Arts Company of Ballet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are teachers, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet Terminology, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Coran's the stage manager, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Hamilton References, He hits on Lana, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Insecure Lance, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lana's a nerd, Lance's name is Lana btw, Miscommunication, More like dork, Name-Calling, Nutcracker Ballet, Pidge is the pianist, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Shay's name is Savannah, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Still got the 'stache, Teenage Dorks, klance fluff, lotor is mean, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_by_Night/pseuds/Ballet_by_Night
Summary: Lana is a new dancer to the Ballet Company, Altea Arts. Starting out on her first day, she has no idea what she's getting into. Nutcracker Season and Swan Lake was started out full swing and Lana had to jump right in, with no idea what she was going to expect.In a blur of pointe shoes, tutus, and bobby pins, Lana is thrown - literally - into the world of Altea Arts Ballet.





	1. Introduced to the Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a ballet au just because I wanted to.  
> That's it!  
> It's a multi chapter fic, so... yeah.  
> Ballet terms below too.  
> -Ballet by Night

Lana McClain was a 17 year old girl, with hopes and dreams like any other. But, she spent her time hoping and working to get into Altea Arts Company for Ballet. They were the best ballet company in the world, and Lana wanted more than anything just to be in it. Her time with her previous studio was good, and she got a lot of experience, but Lana wanted to start a career, and this was how she was going to do it. She sent her resume in, got recommendations and scholarships there, but she hadn't been confirmed to go yet.

Until she got the letter. The letter that finally said that she got accepted into the Altea Arts Ballet Company. She screamed in joy when she read it, and scared three of the brothers with her loud screech. She jumped up and down in joy, and hugged her family as long as she thought possible before her arms fell off. Her family helped her pack up, and then she was off, on a 10 hour flight away from Cuba to Europe, just to be with the best dancers in the world.

But it was worth it. At least to Lana it was.

* * *

Lana walked into Studio B, after wandering around for 5 minutes just trying to find the place. Apparently she was early to class, since there wasn't anyone in there yet. The pianist and the teacher were, however, and they were just standing around talking. When Lana walked in their attention went straight to her. 

"Hi! You must be Lana." The woman says, smiling brightly at Lana. Lana smiled back shyly, unsure of what was happening. This never happened at her old school. No one was this friendly.

"Yup, that's me." Lana gave a little wave.  _You waved? Lana, really. They probably think you're really weird._ Lana thought, putting her hand down.

"Welcome to the company!" She says happily. 

"Thank you." Lana says sincerely. 

"So, you are aware that we are preparing for our Nutcracker Season, right?" The woman asks. Lana nods. "Well, we just lost our principal due to pregnancy leave, and she won't be here for that ballet. We are moving up a corps member that shows promise to the position of Clara. I've already seen all of the corps members already, since we started classes a few days before you arrived. But, after this class, I'm hoping that I'll see promise in you. I've heard great things from your last teacher." 

"Oh, thanks." Lana says, and the woman notices another man walking into the room, a boy that looked a little older than her. She whispered some things to him, and he turned his Violet eyes straight towards her. She turned away as she felt a blush creep up on her face, focusing more on putting her pointe shoes on than the two people talking next to her. 

Then another man walked in. This one with more swagger. He had white-ish hair and a smirk permanently on his lips. He set himself right next to Lana at the barre, sending her smiles and looks. 

"Hey newbie, what's your name?" He asks.

"Lana McClain. Who are you?" Lana asks, ruder than she intended.

"Lotor, at your service." He mock bowed to Lana. Lana rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"May I ask what part you have in the production?" Lana asks, shoving kindness into her voice.

"I'm cast as a party scene adult and a Russian dancer in act 2." Lotor responds. 

"Good for you." Lana says, turning to stretch with her leg on the bar.

More people started filtering into the classroom, and more people started talking to the two people up front. Then the pianist, a small girl in a green sweater, started playing a simple melody to signal to people that class was starting. Lana took off her hoodie, leaving her in a Cuban flag shirt and black leggings. Her hair was pulled back into a decent bun, and she had little cat earrings in (they were from her younger sister as a departing present). 

Allura, the teacher, introduced Lana and herself to the company, and showed the exercise for plies. Lana nodded and stood in first position, hearing the music and preparing with it. As she turned her head to the center of the classroom, she met eyes with the Violet-eyed boy across the room, and she smiled at him. He grimaced and turned his head to the mirror, as if using his head. But Lana knew it was because she smiled at him. Were that not that friendly? Did she overstep her bounds? Oh holy crow, did she mess this up this early?

Lana got out of her head and finished the exercise, before going on with the rest of barre. The barre was basic and easy, nothing that Lana couldn't handle. She got a few corrections, but felt Allura's eyes on her the entire time.

The class then moved to center: Lana's favorite. Lana's specialty she felt was pirouettes. She loved the feeling of whipping around in the turn, feeling the finishing pose and the looks you get when you achieve multiple. So, when Allura gave the basic exercise  _Tomber pas de bourree fourth, pirouette,_ with the instructions 'do as many pirouettes as you want' Lana grinned and got on her balance for pirouettes. The class decided to go by twos, so Allura could focus on people easier, Lana stood towards the back, letting the other people go first. She didn't want to be rude and get in their way. Apparently Violet eyes decided the same thing, and stood back with her.

"I never caught your name." Lana said quietly to him, watching his focus snap to her face quickly from the class.

"I'm Keith." Keith informs. Lana stays silent until it's their turn. The walk out onto the floor, a few feet apart, and the pianist starts playing again. Lana prepares and starts the combination with Keith. She gets to the fourth and smiles slightly. She knew she was on her leg that day. Lana decided that 4 or 5 pirouettes would be a good warm up, since the others girls did two and even three. She landed her fifth pirouette right with the music and started to the other side, where she nailed 5 again. She looked over at Keith, who was staring at her. He had finished his triple and watched her finish. Allura started clapping.

"I see you really like turns, Lana." Allura commented, and Lana nodded, her face heating up. "Well, that's good, because we're doing fouettes!"

The whole class groaned simultaneously. Lana smiled. 

"Girls, one by one on the floor. Do as many as you can until you fall over." Allura smiles evilly. 

Lana decided to go last, since the other girls weren't too happy about going in the first place. There were only 20 girls in the whole class. Wow, what Lana read was right. They really were short on girls this year. Lana wasn't complaining, though. It got her into the company, and that's all that mattered. As Lana watched the girls, most didn't get more than 20 at best. She waited patiently for her turn, feeling the gaze of Lotor burning into her back. She had taken off her leggings, leaving her in just her Cuba shirt. It made her more mobile in fouettes, anyway.

Lana walked out to the middle of the center, feeling the music start up around her and the eyes of the other dancers on her as she prepared. Lana started her turn sequence with a double pirouette, going into a series of single and double fouettes, feeling herself get more and more on her leg each time she turned. She heard the people around her start to count as she turned. They had reached 24 by then, and Lana just went faster. 

She made it to 42 before finally finishing her sequence, breathing heavily and putting her hands on her knees. She looked up and smiled when she heard clapping. 

"Lana that was incredible!" Allura says, clapping Lana on the back. Lana smiled at her and walked over to her water bottle, taking a sip. Then the boys started their fouettes. Lotor was first, the hotshot he was, and he got to 20 before stopping. Not bad, Lana thought. The rest of the guys went before Keith, and none made it over 15. But then Keith started his fouettes. He looked over at Lana and she swore he  _winked_ at her. But she couldn't be too sure. So she ignored it. She watched Keith's smooth fouettes, and he got to 32 fouettes before stopping, gasping for air as well. He made his way to his water bottle, and Lana clapped for him lightly. He looked over at her as he took a drink. She thought he was going to come talk to her before Lotor came over.

"Lana, you were so good!" Lotor compliments.

"Thank you, Lotor. You were as well." Lana says politely, trying to listen to see if Allura was giving the next exercise. 

"Maybe I can take you to coffee later?" Lotor asks, a wink catching her eye and she internally groaned.

"Actually, I've gotta talk to Allura later and then unpack at home. I've barely done anything, there's still boxes in my car." Lana says.

"Maybe I could help you?" Lotor asks, earnest to talk with her.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." Lana says, brushing past Lotor to walk to the other side of the classroom, so that she could learn the combination. Allura gave a grand allegro, which the men started. Lana watched a little as the men danced, but was more focused on the girl across the classroom who was sending glares at her. Each one was like a dagger through Lana, and she didn't know what she did wrong.

Lana gave up on looking at the girl discretely, since it was her turn to do the grand allegro. She breezed through it, smiling brightly and bouncing off the floor. Allura smiled as she finished the exercise, and Lana smiled back. Allura was a smiley person, Lana decided. She was smiling at Lana all morning. But that surely will change in rehearsal, Lana reasoned. Especially if Lana was in the corps. The corps was constantly yelled at. 

But class finished and the class clapped. Lana was beckoned over after class by Allura, who was standing at the piano with the pianist. 

"Thanks, Pidge." Allura was telling the pianist. Pidge was her name. Lana would have to remember that, she seemed nice. 

"Thanks." Lana says as well, and Allura turned her attention to Lana.

"Lana, you were fantastic today! Your teacher wasn't lying when she said you were good... And, as I told you, we are in dire need of another principal girl. We had our first soloist, Acza, move up to be the sugar plum fairy, and our second soloist already has a part. We need a new girl, someone who has the right feel to be Clara in our Nutcracker, and I think, my dear, that that is you." Allura says, gently tapping Lana's forehead. 

"Me? Are you sure? It's only my first day here, I mean, this could've been a fluke class or something." Lana says, which makes Allura's brows furrow.

"I don't think so, Lana. Clara rehearsal starts today. You're officially cast as Clara for the entirety of Nutcracker, see to it that your at rehearsal today." Allura says. "This is your shot to prove that you're principal material. You don't have a second cast, you will have an understudy. But unless you're hurt, you're performing all 21 shows as Clara. Pace yourself." 

Allura walks away, leaving a stunned Lana standing in her place.

Oh boy.

This was going to be a long Nutcracker season. 


	2. The First Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is an annoying man...  
> Lana gets a new friend...  
> She meets her partner.  
> And all around just a grand old time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!  
> Not much else to say.  
> The terms will be at the end again, just an fyi.  
> -Ballet by Night

Lana walked out of the studio after her class was over, and changed out of her disgusting, sweat drenched clothes, and into something more comfortable. She checked the rehearsal board and saw that her first Clara rehearsal wasn't until 1:30, and it was party scene first. Since it was only 10:30, she changed out of the leotard and tights and took down her bun into a high ponytail, put on jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, ugg boots, and an old piano recital sweatshirt her mom had bought her. It was from New York, since Lana went to New York for Piano, and got a scholarship for her family. She grabbed her purse and phone from her ballet bag and left to go get coffee and start unpacking.

Lana was looking down at her phone, reading a text from her landlord saying that her duplicate room key was sitting on the counter, when she ran into someone. Hard. She was knocked down immediately and landed with a soft 'oof'. She looked up to see who she ran into. It was Keith. He stared down at her with his intense eyes and a small smirk resting on his lips. 

"I am so sorry..." Lana started. "I got a text from my landlord... I didn't see you, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Keith says, helping her up. "See you in rehearsal."

Keith walked off, leaving Lana alone and confused. What just happened? Did that mean that Keith's mad at her? 

Lana brushed off his weird behavior and walked off, pulling up a map on her phone to find some coffee near her. She found one that was 5 minutes away walking distance, so she headed off to find some decent coffee. Her phone took her to a quaint little coffee corner, called the Paladin Brew. It was cozy on the inside, lights strung up on the walls and tables littered with tired college students and work employees. Lana walked through the shop, tightening her ponytail. She walked up to the counter to order, greeting the employee behind the counter. She read the name tag: Hunk.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Hunk asks. Lana looks up at the chalkboards filled with drink options.

"I think I'm going to get an iced mocha frappuccino and a croissant sandwich." Lana responds. 

"Sure thing!" Hunk says. He steps behind the coffee machines to make her drink, and grabbed her sandwich. "That'll be $7.90. Cash or debit?"

"Debit." Lana smiles, handing him her card. He swiped it and handed it back to her. "Thanks!" 

Lana started to walk out, thanking Hunk again. Hunk's break had just started, so he turned around to take off his apron and walk around town. Lana walked out of the shop first, and had the unfortunate luck of running into Lotor along the way. Hunk was still in the restaurant, taking care of putting some things away before leaving, so Lana was alone with Lotor. Lotor smiled at Lana, running his eyes down her body. Lana felt like shuddering. 

"Lana, hi!" Lotor says.

"Hi Lotor." Lana says reluctantly. 

"I thought you were going home to unpack?" Lotor asks her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I decided that coffee was a good idea. But I really do have to get going now. I only have a little bit before rehearsal starts, and I gotta get there to start learning the choreography." Lana says, looking past Lotor's shoulder at the open sidewalk, just waiting for her to make her getaway on. 

"Oh, did you need some help learning it? I still remember some of it from Nutcracker last year, and I could give you some corrections." Lotor asks.

"No, I'm really fine, thank you though." Lana says, "I should really get going."

"Oh okay, I'll see you at rehearsal." Lotor says, looking aggravated, and stormed into the coffee shop. He shouldered past Hunk, who was walking out. 

"Jeez, what a jerk." Hunk says. "You good Lana? I saw you talking to him." 

"I'm peachy." Lana growls. "I'm going to the barre."

"What?" Hunk asks. 

"Oh, that sounds bad!" Lana says, shaking her hands in front of her. "I meant the ballet barre. I'm a ballet dancer!"

"Oh, that makes much more sense." Hunk says. "Hey, um, wow I'm bad at this. Can we stay in touch?"

"Like, friends?" Lana asks. Hunk immediately nods.

"Oh yeah! That's what I mean! I already have a girlfriend, but I think you'd be a great friend, but I'm like, super awkward." Hunk says. Lana smiles.

"Of course! I think you'd be a great friend too, and you'd be my first friend in the city!" Lana says, "Can I get your number?"

"Yeah!" Hunk says. Lana held out her phone and he typed it in. "Great!"

"I'll text you later. You might be able to help me unpack." Lana says. Hunk nods and Lana walks off, sporting a giddy grin on her face. How easily Hunk had switched her mood was insane.

* * *

Lana walked into the studio, after she changed back into her (fresh) leotard and tights. She sported a pale blue leotard, pink transition tights, her Russian Pointe pointe shoes, a pair of Under Armor black leggings, and her brother's old swim team shirt. She walked into the studio and set down her ballet bag, and pulled up a video of last year's Altean Nutcracker. She started out with the solo she gets dancing with the nutcracker. Picking up her foam roller and checking the video once more, she stepped to the middle of the floor. She marked through the steps, making sure she knew each.

Soon enough, she had made it through the whole solo with the choreography fresh in her mind. She plugged in her phone to the aux cable and switched on the music then, waiting for her cue. Lana picked up her foam roller that she set down and started the dance. She started her dance with some walked around the floor, cradling the nutcracker, before going into some pique turns around with the nutcracker above her head in her hands. She then stepped into some pas de chats, jumping high off the ground, hearing her pointe shoes thud against the ground. After performing a few more steps, she did some chaines (turns) before turning around. 

She acted like she was fighting over the nutcracker with her younger brother, before dropping the foam roller. She picked it up and cradled it, before moving to turn the music off. She breathed a little bit, before marking through the choreography in her head, making sure that she had it before rehearsal in a half hour. 

But Lana kept running through that, and watched some of the party scene choreography as well as the street scene choreography. She marked through it several times before other dancers started to come into the room.  The dancers walked into the room with her, but she payed them no mind. She kept on rehearsing and working on memorizing the choreography from the previous year, making sure that she knew it before she met her pas de deux partner and fellow dancers from the party scene.  
Lotor also came in eventually, making his prescence very evidently known to the room. He came in, bursting through the doors of the studio in sweatpants, his leotard, and his bag slung across his shoulder. He gave Lana a wink, which she pretended not to notice, gagging a little in her mouth.

Her first day, and she already had a principal role and a stalker? Nice.

Allura then entered the room and called the dancers to order. They were rehearsing the actual party scene today, and everyone in the room already knew the choreography, they were just switching up partners. Allura let everyone get situated before ushering the girl behind the piano to start playing. Pidge, Lana remembered her name was from this morning. 

Lana heard her cue for her entrance with the nutcracker doll, so she walked out. A quick nod to Allura told her that she already knew the choreography. And Lana started dancing. She set down the foam roller she was using and set it down on the floor. She started with the pique arabesques around the roller, going into some pique turns and bourrees. After that, she did a few saut de chats, and a little boy ran up behind her. They fought over the foam roller until the music cued that the nutcracker was broken. Lana acted heartbroken, and walked to the side of the room. The boy was reprimanded by his 'parents' and ran to the side of the studio, acting as if he was offstage. 

After that, Lana walked through new choreography with Drosselmeir, learning the footing of their partner dance. She made sure she knew it before running through it with the rest of the corps. 

The rest of rehearsal ran pretty smooth after that. Her 'boyfriend' character wasn't there for the rehearsal, so she would have to meet him later. Lotor kept giving Lana uncomfortable side eyes, making Lana shiver. She made it through the opening scene and most of party scene before the two hour rehearsal was over. Next, though, was the rehearsal for the snow pas de deux. Lana would meet her partner and they would learn the new choreography for this season. 

Lana walked over to her bag and took a swig of water and sitting down to give her feet a break. She shed her t-shirt, leaving her leggings on. Her leotard, a pale baby blue, had crosses in the back and dipped low to her hips on her back. It was her favorite, and she wore it a lot. She glanced around the room, smiling at the pianist. She laid on her back, feet dangling in the air to get rid of the blood flowing there, and checked her snapchat. She had three snaps from her friends back in Cuba, each pictures of some other friend. Lana smiled and screenshot-ed them.

While she was on her phone, her partner walked in. He was sweaty from his warm up, but set his stuff down and talked to the pianist. Lana didn't look up for a bit, but when she did...

It was Keith. 

Oh boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pique turns - turns on one leg that travel across the floor. 
> 
> pas de chats - you kick your legs up under you one at a time (like you're kicking your butt).
> 
> chaines - Really fast turns that travel, where you switch your weight quickly from one foot to the other and spin around.
> 
> pas de deux - Usually between a male and a female ballet dancer. There's an adagio, or the slow dance where they dance together. Then there's a male and female variation, and finally a coda. 
> 
> bourrees - Where you go up on your toes and move in a direction, moving your legs to touch each other after every one.
> 
> saut de chats - (previous chapter too) You do a jump in the air that looks like a split, but instead of brushing your front leg to go up, you kick your front leg into the jump.
> 
> That's it for this chapter!  
> I hope I'm explaining these well enough. As a ballet dancer myself, I already know what the moves are...


	3. Put Your Trust in Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Keith go through their first rehearsal together.  
> It's a little rocky.  
> But Klance happens to start, just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Two updates in one day, I just had a spurt of creativity!  
> Also, there are a ton, I mean ton, of ballet terms packed into this chapter. I explain them in the end notes, as always, but I'm sorry if you don't understand them, I'm trying, okay?  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Ballet by Night

Lana couldn't tear her eyes off of Keith as he walked across the room to start the dance, doing whatever Shiro, the male instructor, told him to do. Keith walked to the center of the room from the corner with a sense of grace that only came from years of experience. How old was Keith? He only looked about 19-20 years old, but maybe Lana was wrong? Keith started his dance, since he was the first of the duo on, and did some quick brisés, and doing a pique arabesque and running off. Lana stood up as the piano stopped, and Allura walked over to her.

"Lana, this is snow pas. This is probably the hardest part of being Clara. Keith over here is your partner, and he's never danced this either. Last year he was a soloist in the Chinese dance. I know that you can do this, just trust in Keith, okay?" Allura asks, looking at Lana seriously.

"I can do that," Lana says, her hands on her hips. She slides off her leggings as Allura shows her her opening step, which happens right after Keith runs off. Allura marks and tells her what she's doing at the same time.

"Okay, so Lana. You're first going to come on with a pique arabesque into a saut de chat. After that, you do a set of four pique turns, the last being a double, and run to the stage left corner. You do a series of tomber coupe jetes, with a rond verse in between each. Then, you stop right before the 'wing', where Keith will step out, okay?" Allura says, and Lana nods. 

She marks through the steps really quick before running over to the 'wing' she enters from. She steps into her pique arabesque, and cuts her leg under to chasse into her saut de chat. She lands light on the balls of her feet before preparing to go into her pique turns, in which she nails every one (unsurprisingly).  She ran to the stage left corner in four counts before her music cued her to start. She did a big tomber coupe jete, quickly going into a rond verse afterward and went into a under coupe to step into another tomber coupe jete. She repeated the process eight times before the music changed and Keith stepped out right in front of her. He wore a blank expression on his face, though Lana smiled at him. 

"Good, both of you," Shiro spoke up, and the two turned to look at the teachers talking. Shiro and Allura walked to the center of the studio, and marked through what Lana and Keith were supposed to do, and the two nodded along, marking to the side of them as well. They went through the next sixteen counts, and signaled for Pidge to start playing.

The music started a little before Lana stopped for Keith, so they took their places. Keith still didn't smile, and Lana still smiled up at him. Jeez, someone's in a mood, Lana thought. Keith took her hand (His hand was surprisingly warm), and they walked to the middle of the studio to begin their choreography. Lana did a soutenu turn into a tendu back, hands on the hips and smiling at Keith. He stepped back into a b-plus position and held out his hand, a small smile finally resting on his (strangely beautiful) face. Lana grinned even wider and took his hand, stepping into sous-sus in front of Keith. She went into an attitude derriere and put her arm, that wasn't holding Keith, into fifth position. Keith walked her around in a promenade, watching her the whole time. Lana felt her face heat up under his stare, but focused on her alignment instead of the cute partner she was with.  He finished walking her around and grabbed her wrist in fifth, leading her into three partnered fouettes and a quadruple pirouette. 

Then, the music stopped. Shiro took Keith's arm, and pulled him to the side. He then grabbed Lana's arm gently and told her to do the fouettes again. She did, and Keith watched them. 

"See, Keith. When you do the pirouettes with her, you one, have to stand a little further away from her. You can't have her leg hitting you, she'll fall. Second, don't have such a tight grip on her wrist. She does need support, but not so much that she can't even turn. And third, when she's done with the fouettes and goes into the pirouettes, get your hands on her waist faster and more comfortably. You looked awkward doing it, show the chemistry between the characters, and this helps to keep Lana on her leg," Shiro says, stepping back. Allura stepped up to Lana next. 

"Lana, when you go into the attitude promenade, keep your core tight and think up. Keith can't keep you on your leg the whole time, you have to do some of the work as well. It was good, just think about it. Make sure your foot isn't sickled in the pirouettes either, it's more obvious in pointe shoes," Allura points to Lana's feet. Lana nods and rolls through her shoes a little.

"Alright, onto the next step," Shiro claps his hands. 

"This one requires more trust, okay? We'll work on the next few lifts the rest of the time," Allura informs. She takes Shiro and they show the next three lifts. The lifts end, finally, with a swan dive, and then a dip (to look like the dancers were kissing). Lana blanched at that move. If Keith could barely smile at her standing up, how could he stand being that close to her face? 

Pidge started playing the piano again, and the two prepared for the lift. Lana took her last position, and Keith grabbed her hips better, more firmly. It made Lana go red again. Keith lifted her into a jete with her back leg bent, and walked in a circle with her above his head. So far so good, although his grip made her ribs hurt. Oh well. She landed and posed in a penché, holding onto Keith's shoulders while he kneeled. Keith stood up then, and Lana went into a high arabesque en pointe. Keith took her, and she did a single pirouette into another lift, this one being a basic lift into a saut de chat. They landed, and Keith immediately picked her up and planted her onto his shoulder. His arms were shaking, and Lana wobbled on his shoulder a bit. Was she really that heavy?

After that lift was over, which was a feat for Keith to pull off, He hiked her onto his hip and lunged down, leaving Lana to strike her pose in the swan dive. He kept one hand on her hip, keeping her stable, while the other went up to pose as well. They stood up, and Keith backed up into sixth, waiting for Lana. She soutenu turned and Keith grabbed her waist, before dipping her downstage. Their breath mingled and Keith's eyes went wide, and then he dropped her. Lana let out a yelp as she fell, and Keith's eyes widened even more. Lana groaned a little, and Keith stood up.

Keith caught his breath, hands on his knees. Lana sat up on the floor, breathing heavily and touching the back of her head. 

"Lana, are you okay?" Allura asked, walking over to the girl on the floor. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Lana waved her off. 

"Keith, the lifts were good. Keep your grip a little better on Lana's legs in the shoulder lift, so you don't drop her. But in the dip, it's really not that hard. Lana's basically holding herself up with her feet on the ground, you just have to keep her up. If you're uncomfortable with having her that close, you really need to hang out with each other more. You'll get more comfortable with each other and it'll make keeping in character easier." Shiro patted Keith's shoulder. 

"Lana, in the saut de chat, pointe your back foot and keep your front leg straight. In the shoulder lift, making sure you're forward enough that you won't fall backwards. Also, your arms were a little shlumpy. But other than that, and being more comfortable with Keith, it was fine." Allura walked back over to Shiro. They let the two dancers have a drink break before getting back to work. 

* * *

 The rehearsal had finally ended, after three hours of lifts, turns, and acting. The teachers and pianist left the room, leaving the dancers to recover and change to go home. Lana and Keith were on opposite sides of the studio, calming down and picking up their stuff. Lana had never had that much pointe work in that little amount of time, so she was beat. She felt like crying, the amount of pain in her toes. She was almost afraid to take off her pointe shoes to see the damage she had caused herself. But she did. And it was gruesome.

She had bleeding blisters on both of her pinkie toes, as well as a cracked big toenail. She had a gash on the bottom of her foot from where her pointe shoe's nail came up and stabbed her. She had new blisters on each of the joints on her toes, and a callous on her big toe bone. She got up and padded over to behind the piano, grabbing tissues and band-aids for until she could treat them at home. Keith watched her pad over, leaving blood spots on the floor, which Lana then knelt down and mopped up with tissues. 

He felt bad for her. Sure, he had to lift like 120 pounds of dancer around for 3 hours, but for probably 6-8 hours she had to have her pointe shoes on, bleeding from her toes and dying. But he wasn't going to outright tell Lana that, of course. He may thing Lana was gorgeous and an amazing dancer, but he would never tell her that. He was being cold to her for a reason; to not get attached to someone and because she was too pretty for Keith to control himself without saying something idiotic around her. 

But, the teachers did say that the two needed more chemistry. That they needed to spend more time with each other: to bond, dancing or out of the studio. But there wasn't anything he could say to her without making the whole thing incredibly awkward, Keith already knew this. So he didn't say anything to her after the rehearsal, just let her do her thing. But if Keith was less socially awkward, he would've offered to give her a piggy back ride to her car, since her feet looked god-awful. 

"Owww." Lana hissed quietly, putting band-aids over her swollen pinkie toes. She put her feet above her head as she took down her hair from her ballet bun, relishing in the relief of taking out the painful pins. She sighed when she took out her ponytail, shaking her hair and raking her fingers through it, massaging her scalp a little. Keith took his sweet time putting his things in his bag, doing some cool down stretches as well. He was watching Lana, and though he knew it was strange, he didn't stop.

Lana finished taking her hair out and took her brush to brush it out. Lana had long, straight and brown hair. It flowed down her back to touch the bottom of her leotard. She slid her leggings back on and her t-shirt. She grabbed her pointe shoe things and hairpins and shoved them into her bag, not caring about the mess. Keith winced at the disorganization, but didn't say anything, once again. She finally stood up, glancing at her shoes. 

"Ugh," Lana groaned. "Really?"

Keith made a decision then. He was going to go give her a lift. He felt bad for being so cold to her, even if he did have a reason. After all this would've been a good bonding moment, so Keith took it. Keith made the decision to get over his awkwardness and talk to the pretty girl, something he'd thought he'd never do.

Keith chuckled as Lana glared at her boots. He slipped his own shoes on and grabbed his bag, walking over to her. He smiled as he approached her.

"Need a lift?" Keith joked. Lana turned to stare at him. She broke into a goofy grin and nodded, shoving her shoes into her bag. Keith grabbed the handles of Lana's bag as well has his own, as Lana hopped onto his back and latched onto his shoulders. Her hair flew forward, landing in front of Keith's shoulder. He could smell the lavender shampoo she had in her hair, he could smell the ocean-y scent of her - well, just her - and loved it. How did she smell so good after a three hour rehearsal? And didn't she have more rehearsal and class before their rehearsal? How in gods name did she smell that good?

Keith walked out of the studio, bouncing Lana a little. She giggled in his ear, latching her legs around his torso. He glanced down at her poor feet. The band-aids she had on were already soaked through with blood, and the blue nail polish she had on was chipped, one of her nails cracked. She had several band-aids over the arch of her foot, covering the spot the nail cut her. He pitied her, but wordlessly kept walking until they were in the parking lot outside their studio. 

"Where's your car?" Keith asked. 

"I actually ubered here. My car's full of my boxes and luggage.." Lana explained. "You can just drop me here. I can call an uber to drive me home, don't worry!"

"Nah, I'll just drive you home." Keith says casually, looking behind him at Lana.

"Are you sure?" Lana asks, "I wouldn't want to have you go out of your way."

"It's fine. Where's your apartment?" Keith asks, walking his way towards his car. He drove a white Toyota Prius, nothing really special. 

"670 North Crystal Complex." Lana replied, and Keith smiled a little.

"That's where I live." Keith says, and Lana smiles too.

"What a coincidence.. What room?" Lana replies.

"236." Keith reaches his car, opening the trunk and placing their dance bags in it. 

"What, really?!" Lana asks.

"What's the big deal?" Keith asks, confused on her outburst.

"I live in 238!" Lana says. "I'm right across the hall from you!"

"Wow, what are the odds?" Keith smiles, dropping her on her ground in front of the passengers seat. He was never this smiley around anyone, why her? Is it because he likes her? Does Keith like Lana? Keith blanched at the thought, before turning beet red. 

"Yeah! Kind of a long drive to the studio though, right?" Lana says when Keith sits in the drivers seat. 

"Yeah, that's the downside. They're really nice apartments though." Keith says. 

"Oh, that's good." Lana replies.

"Have you not been in yours yet?" Keith asks, setting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking spot.

"I've slept there one night. I've barely unpacked anything but bedding." Lana tells him. Keith glanced at her, but started driving.

"Maybe I could help unpack?" Keith suggests, regretting it immediately.

"Yes! Yes please!" Lana half-yells, clearly excited. "I- I mean, yes. I can't lift some of the heavy stuff in my car. Thank goodness the apartments are furnished though."

"Yeah." Keith agrees. "You want to play some music?"

"Sure! You mind Hamilton?" Lana asks. 

"Not at all, I love Hamilton!" Keith says. Wow, he's never told anyone that before, why did he tell Lana? He barely knows her!

"Alright-y then!" Lana says excitedly, plugging the aux cord into her phone. The music turns on: It's 'Guns and Ships'. 

Keith smiles at the music playing, but didn't know all the words since he doesn't listen to the song all that much. He much prefers the Farmer's Refuted or Yorktown. 

Lana rolls down her window a tad, and starts singing along to Lafayette.

" _No one has more resilience, or matches my practical tactical brilliance!"_ She sang, eyes glittering. " _You wanna fight for your land back?!"_

 _"I need my right hand man back!"_ Keith sang Washington's part.

 _"Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back, you know you gotta get your right hand man back. I mean you gotta put some thought into that letter but the sooner the better."_ Lana sang back, smiling at Keith, who was smiling as well, but focused on the road. His hair whipped around his face from the wind, and so did Lana's, but she pulled her's back into a low ponytail. 

The song ended after Washington's last part, and Lana immediately turned on the next one. 'Alexander Hamilton.'

Lana knew every single word, and didn't hesitate to belt out all the verses, including the corps in the background. 

Keith listened and watched occasionally, smiling to himself at the dorky girl sitting in the car with him. Maybe he was wrong to be a little rude to her, he genuinely enjoyed her company, especially when she was singing. Lana had the voice of an angel, and didn't hesitate to show it. The song ended right when they got to the apartment, and the two got out of the car. Keith told Lana to stay where she was, and she did. He grabbed their bags and walked over to her. He patted his back, and she got the memo and jumped on. He smiled as she hopped onto his back.

"Onward, mighty steed!" Lana shouted, pointing over Keith's shoulder at the sliding doors to the apartment complex.  Keith laughed and took off, a bounce in his step that made Lana bounce up and down on his back. They went up the elevator to their floor, and walked to their rooms. Keith dropped his bag off in the hallway and changed out of his ballet clothes quickly, and went over across the hall to knock on Lana's door.

She opened it, and dragged him inside. He was pulled in with a yelp.

"Lana!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I used a crap ton more ballet terms.  
> I'm so sorry if you still don't understand, I'm trying so hard to explain them well!
> 
> ....
> 
> Brisés - This is when a dancer jumps from one or two legs, beats their legs together and then apart in the air, and then lands on one or two feet again.
> 
> Pique arabesque - On your toes in releve, you stand on one leg and move the other behind you to a ninety degree angle from your other leg, keeping your upper body up and stable.
> 
> saut de chat - A jete but not brushing, just kicking your leg out. You jump and your legs split in the air.
> 
> Pique turns - turns on one leg, the other in passe, going a distance. 
> 
> Double pique turns - Normal pique turns, but with two turns at once.
> 
> Tomber coupe jetes - You step on one leg, go into coupe back next (Your foot is pointed at the back of your ankle), and then push off the coupe foot into a jump in the air where your legs split.
> 
> Rond verse - You hike your leg up as high as you can to the front, moving your standing leg into releve, and move your leg from the front to the side and to the back. When you get to the back, you bend your leg into an attitude and then step out of it.
> 
> Soutenu turn - You step off of one leg into a releve on the other. You bring your other leg in, tightening your legs, and then do a turn. Your arms go up to fifth position, which it bent slightly and straight above your head. 
> 
> Tendu back - You stand on one leg. The other leg in behind you, straightened and your foot is pointed.
> 
> B-plus - You stand on one leg, the other behind it bent and your foot pointed.
> 
> Sous-sus - You stand with your legs together, and your feet are up in releve, which is standing on the balls of your feet.
> 
> Attitude derriere - Your leg is up high behind you, and your leg is rotated and bend slightly. Your foot is stretched.
> 
> Promenade - You are in any position, but someone (either you or your partner) spins you in a slow circle.
> 
> Fouettes - pirouettes but your leg kicks out for momentum.
> 
> Pirouettes - I hope you know what these are.
> 
> Sickled - When your foot is pointed, but it isn't winged. It looks weird.
> 
> Swan dive - It's where the girl is on the guy's hip, and her legs are: One is straight, the other bent and the foot is behind her leg. The guy holds her with one arm and the other does some thing else.
> 
> jete - A jump where your legs are split in the air, but your brush your foot on the floor to go up.
> 
> penche - You're standing on one leg, either flat or in releve, and your back leg in up vertically as much as possible. 
> 
> sixth - Your feet are parallel.
> 
> AND WE'RE DONE!!! THAT TOOK FOREVER!!


	4. Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WHOLE lotta Klance fluff and awkwardness packed into a single chapter.
> 
> ...
> 
> Keith helps Lana unpack and move into her apartment; and learns more about Lana, and what he likes about her. 
> 
> And they're both in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallo!
> 
> I really really like updating this story, this one's fun.... but so are my other stories, you should check those out too *plug*. 
> 
> I'm on a roll with updating tho!  
> Don't expect it to last.... hehe.
> 
> But yah, hope you enjoy!
> 
> NO BALLET TERMS IN THIS ONE, YAYA!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

 

"Lana!"

Keith shrieked as he was pulled into Lana's room, albeit aggressively. Lana laughed sheepishly and pulled him further into her apartment. Keith looked around, seeing boxes piled around places, but not too many. It seems like Lana doesn't have too much to unpack... Huh. How about that. Keith would never have thought. Lana dragged him past the kitchen and living room, and took him straight to her bedroom. It was spacious, and painted a cerulean blue on the walls. The carpet was white and kind of fluffy, better than the carpet in Keith's apartment. Lana told him that the boxes beside the bookshelf were full of books, and he could start setting them up if he wanted. Which he did. Lana disappeared into the bathroom, and came out with fresh band-aids on and her hair tied up into a high ponytail. Keith's face flamed when he saw her clothes, since he hadn't been paying much attention earlier.

Lana was wearing a loose white tank top, plain other than the pocket at the breast. It was cut low at the sleeves, looking more like a muscle shirt. Her sides were exposed, the tan, toned skin showing through the large holes on the shirt. She had on a purple sports bra with neon green trimming. And finally, she wore looser shorts, but they were  _short._ Barely coming to her thighs really. They had little kittens on them, and the background was a very pale blue, almost white. Keith gaped at Lana's legs. Keith thought they looked good in ballet tights, but with the exposed tan skin, they looked good. And they looked pretty long for how short Lana was. Well, Lana wasn't that short. She was 5"5, not to shabby, but still shorter than some of the corps girls. 

Keith turned back to putting the books on the bookshelf instead of focusing on how Lana looked. Although it was in the back of his mind as he worked. Keith looked down at the books he was setting on the shelves.  _Why does Lana have so many books? This is like a freaking library!_ Keith thought, shaking his head slightly. 

Lana had grabbed some boxes off of her bed, which adorned a white comforter with lacy designs and cute prints on it. She had blue pillows that matched her walls, as well as some white throw pillows and a few yellow ones. It was really pretty, and fit Lana's personality perfectly. It was bright and happy, but also shy and kind of laid back. Lana had walked over to her dresser, and was starting to put clothes away. Keith started to watch her a little bit, still putting books on the shelf. He watched the way her hips moved, how she bent over to grab things from the box below her, resting at her feet. He watched her put some shirts away, and turned immediately away and blushed furiously when she started putting away her undergarments. No matter how old Keith was, he was still squeamish about ladies undergarments. 

Keith finished with the books, taking longer than he hoped because of how many books Lana owned. Lana finished up a bit ago and had walked into the kitchen. She had popped something into the microwave and it was cooking as she started unpacking the living room. Keith went to join her when he was done with his job. 

"Hey, sorry I have so many books." Lana smiled from her spot in the living room where she was setting up the coffee table. The glass table sat in front of a tan couch, and was surrounded by a dark brown recliner and a light blue love seat. She set a few dance magazines on the table, and set a few little knick knacks, like blue and white orbs, next to them. There were also coasters, little blue circles. It was rather clear that Lana like the color blue. She had thrown a white crocheted blanket over the love seat, and set some bright yellow and peach pillows at the corners of the couch. Her living room really was cute.  _Just like her_ , Keith's brain supplied. Keith shoved the thought away quickly.  

"Whatcha making?" Keith asked, eyeing the running microwave.

"Stoffers Macaroni and Cheese. It's the best, even if it's from Walmart." Lana says. "I made enough for both of us, just as like, a little thanks for helping me unpack. And I don't know about you, but rehearsal makes me super freaking hungry."

"You can say that again. Lifts take a lot out of you." Keith says, throwing Lana the last yellow pillow from the box beside him.

"I-yeah, sorry." Lana says, tucking the pillow next to another on the chair. 

"What? What are you sorry for?" Keith asked, confused.

"I - I'm just heavy, I guess." Lana shrugged her shoulder. "I'd hate to lift me, really."

"Lana, you're like, the lightest girl I've ever had to lift. It's like lifting a bird. It's weird really, considering how much muscle you have." Keith chuckles, not noticing how Lana turned beet red.

"Really?" Lana asks.

"Yeah, really." Keith laughs. "I just feel bad for dropping you a lot."

"It's not that bad, really. You dropped me like what, 7 times?" Lana asks, and Keith groans, falling onto the couch.

"Seven times more than I should've." Keith says, burying his face into the couch. 

"Dude, it's totally fine." Lana patted his head and walked over to the kitchen to take out the mac and cheese.

She split it onto two plates and walked over to where Keith had flopped onto the couch. She set the two plates on the coffee table and turned on the TV. She set it onto her Netflix account through her Playstation (Which she stole from her brother so she could play games) and turned on Voltron: Legendary Defender  **(HAHA).** It was Lana's favorite show on Netflix, and she binged it all the time. Keith was still hoarding the couch, so Lana kicked him in the butt and told him to move.

"Don't wanna." Keith says, his voice muffled by the couch cushion. 

"I'll sit on you," Lana warned. Keith groaned and sat up, scooting over so Lana could sit. 

"I love this show!" Keith exclaimed. "I just thought it was weird because we know so many people with names like on the show." 

"Really?" Lana asks. "I just got here, so I wouldn't have noticed."

"Well, see..." Keith starts. "Pidge Gunderson, the Green Lion. Pidge Smith, our pianist. Hunk Garrett, the yellow Lion. Hunk Hartland, my friend from the coffee shop."

"I'm friends with Hunk too!" Lana mutters, but Keith continues.

"Shiro and Allura, obviously our ballet instructors. They're married, did you know that?" Keith asks, and Lana shakes her head. "Yeah, and they were partners for like, ever. Their last names are Shirogane, and that's why Shiro's Shiro. But his first name is actually Takashi. And I'm clearly like Keith, hence me being Keith. Duh." 

"Well, yeah." Lana laughs, her mouth full of macaroni.

"And now Lana. I've dubbed you Lance." Keith says royally. He takes his fork and taps her shoulders, and Lana bows.

"An honor, really!" Lana says, and the two laugh. "Well, clearly, in the show Allura and Shiro are bound to get together. I've heard people say that Shiro and Keith would be together, but if that happened, I might kill myself. That's the worst ship and anyone knows it!" 

"I completely agree. Shiro is meant to be with Allura. Not Keith, Lance, or Matt, for that matter." Keith says, shaking his head and taking a bite of macaroni. He moans. "This is really good."

"I know, right? Can't go wrong with Walmart." Lana jokes. "Do you think Hunk should be with Shay?"

"Oh, totally. Didn't you notice all the flirting that was happening in the Balmara episode?" Keith retorts. "Who else should be together?"

"Keith and Lance. A thousand percent yes." Lana says, all seriousness. 

"Yeah, I agree. Even if Lance is a total flirt, I think he's just doing it because he's in denial that he likes Keith." Keith replies, finding it weird to say his own name.

"True, true." Lana says, standing up and walking to her counter, where she had pop. "You want anything to drink?"

"You have mountain dew?" Keith asks, and Lana tosses him the can. Keith lets it sit for a minute, since it was probably all fizzed up from Lana  _throwing a can of pop._ Who does that?

Lana walked back over, holding a Dr. Pepper in her hands and a napkin. She hands Keith three napkins and snickered.

"You have cheese in your hair man, how do you even do that?" Lana laughs, and Keith gets the cheese out of his hair. 

"I really don't know." Keith laughs along with Lana. 

They ate their food silently after that, sitting next to each other contently and watching the show in front of them. Keith finished his food first and leaned back on the couch, putting his left arm on the back of the couch, behind Lana. Lana, not realizing this, leaned back after she finished her food, and leaned right into Keith's side. Her eyes widened as she realized what position she was in, but couldn't bring herself to move. She could smell the nice musk of - something: it was like a campfire, hickory, and spruce tree (somehow) - and it smelled nice. She felt warm and content where she was, and couldn't find it in herself to move. She was probably making Keith uncomfortable, she reasoned, but it wasn't enough to physically remove herself.

Keith was also freaking out.  _Lana's leaning on me - Lana's leaning on me - Lana's leaning on me_ kept running through his mind, and he couldn't focus on the show on the TV anymore, he could only focus on - holy crow, Lana was freezing. Her arms and hands were like ice, leaning against his shirt which became a little rumpled and showed his stomach a bit. Her arms were touching his stomach, and she was cold. Keith, being an awkward little bean, had absolutely no idea what to do in this given situation. She had to be uncomfortable, he rationalized - She was frigid and was leaning on Keith. Why wouldn't she be uncomfortable?

Suddenly, Keith got a bright idea. His arms were long enough to reach the crocheted blanket on the love seat near him. He leaned to reach the blanket, and Lana watched his every move. He pulled the blanket over to the couch and spread it out, Lana still watching him. He pulled the blanket over Lana and over his legs too. Lana watched him with her doe-y blue eyes, blinking at him before tucking her head into the alcove of his shoulder and neck. Keith tensed up a little, looking down at Lana. She looked really tired. I mean, she was unpacking and had a lot of ballet that day, Keith could relate. So he was content with just sitting with her, although he was a little anxious about what this meant. Were they friends? Something more? Something less?

Lana herself had made the bold move. She definitely wouldn't have done that if he hadn't put the blanket on her. The warmth the blanket and Keith's body was making her tired, and she wanted more of the nice smell Keith had. So, she moved her head to where the smell was strongest. Which happened to be his shoulder. And it was comfortable to lay on. Lana started to doze off on his shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind. Actually, quite the opposite. He pulled his arm off the couch to put it on Lana's shoulder, pulling her closer to Keith's never ending heat. Lana blushed a deep red, but kept her eyes closed, not wanting to know if Keith was watching her - which he was. 

But Lana dozed off there, and she fell asleep there too. 

But somehow, the next morning, she woke up in her bed with her dance bag sitting on the chair in the corner.

* * *

 

Keith thought he was going to die. Like, actually going to die. 

The night before, when Lana dozed off on him when they were on the couch? He put her to bed. He picked her up and took her to her room, and put her to bed. He took their dishes to the sink and washed them, and put them in cupboards, and moved her dance bag from the floor to the chair in her room. Keith watched her sleep for a minute, and then left for his own apartment. 

And the next morning, he woke up early to text Pidge. A piano player, yes, but she was also Keith's friend. Had been ever since Keith joined the corps a year ago. He climbed the ranks and Pidge watched him. And Pidge was still watching him. Well, watching him blumber around with his new crush that he's only met once. 

Keith opened his phone texts and clicked on Pidge's icon -  _Piano Nerd._

 **Keith -** Pidge you gotta freakin help me pls. 

 **Piano Nerd -** What the heck did you mess up this time, dork.

 **Keith -** Nothing, jerk. I'm having female issues.

 **Piano Nerd -** Well, I can teach you how to use a tampon, but I think you might have different female issues. Care to elaborate?

 **Keith -** It's Lana.

 **Piano Nerd -** oooOOOoooh your new ballet crush?

 **Keith -** Shut UP. And maybe.

 **Piano Nerd -** Well, have you even talked to her?

 **Keith -** Yes.

 **Piano Nerd -** Oh please. When, pray tell?

 **Keith -** I'll have you know that I carried her to my car, drove her home, helped her unpack, ate macaroni and watched Voltron with her, and put her to freakin bed, so.

 **Piano Nerd -** Smoooootttthhh Kogane. What do you mean by put her to bed? ;D

 **Keith -** No innuendos, please. My heart can barely take what happened. Somehow, my awkward self had figured out how to put my arm around her, and that led to her leaning on me. Next thing happens: She's freaking freezing, so I grab a blanket and put it on us. She was tired from dancing all day, and she put her head on my shoulder. *Side note: She smells like a goddess* And then she fell asleep on me. So I carried her to bed, and put her dance bag and dishes away.

 **Piano Nerd -** That's dang romantic. Didn't know you had it in you, Kogane. You looked like you hated her guts in rehearsal. You're sending her all kinds of mixed signals, man. You gotta talk that ish out.

 **Keith -** You're right. I don't think I can though. I'm way too awkward for that, we both know that.

 **Piano Nerd -** Alright, don't worry, Mullet Brain. I'll talk to her about how she feels about you. In the meantime, keep being a smooth boi and smother her with all kinds of romantics. ;D

 **Keith -** I hate you.

 **Piano Nerd -** I'm renaming you Spicy Boi in my contact list.

* * *

 

Lana woke up early today, surprisingly. Before her phone alarm went off, so Lana was very proud of herself. She got up and found her dance bag (with her pins taken out, somehow) on the chair next to her. She walked to the kitchen and found the dishes clean and the TV turned off. She didn't do this last night, did she? She couldn't have, she fell asleep... on Keith. Oh god. _Lana, what were you thinking?_ Lana reprimanded herself.  _He probably thinks you're a clingy weirdo and won't smile at you in rehearsal again. Great, and you thought you were finally bonding with him._

But... If Lana didn't do the dishes, does that mean that Keith did? And is that how she got into bed?

Lana's face was bright red when she looked in the mirror to put her hair up. She had more rehearsal today, but this time it was in party scene and it was with Keith. Oh dear. Lana didn't think she could handle talking to him.... Especially not after falling asleep on him and then him doing her dishes. 

 _Wait, I have to either Uber or ask Keith for a ride to get to class this morning. God dangit._ Lana thought as she got dressed.  _I really don't wanna uber. The last guy smelled._

Lana groaned out loud as she slid her tights on. She decided on a white lace leotard today, pairing it with a blue wrap-around skirt. She put the skirt in her bag. She'd wear it in center. She pulled on a pair of Nike black leggings and a blue crop top that said Cuba on the front. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on, careful of the cuts on her feet (She soaked her feet in Epsom Salts last night when she was organizing the movies in her living room) that were healing. Lana sighed as she grabbed her dance bag and her phone which was magically charged.  _Magically? Keith did it._ Lana supplied in her mind.

She walked out the door right as Keith walked out of his. He was wearing a red hoodie and black leggings and white tennis shoes. She knew he was wearing a white t-shirt and black tights underneath, but Lana didn't think about that. She was more worried about asking for a ride.

"Hi." Lana says, mentally smacking herself. "Thanks for, uh, helping out yesterday."

"No problem!" Keith says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"Overstepped?" Lana asked incredulously. "You saved me a headache this morning! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, yeah." Keith says, smiling and chuckling awkwardly. 

"I - I don't want to make this weird." Lana says, switching her weight on her feet. "I... I need a ride since my car is still full, and I really don't want to uber it."

"Lana, I'll drive you. It's not that big of a deal. You didn't make it weird; I was going to offer." Keith says, smiling down at her. Lana laughed, breathing out her relief. 

"Thanks!" Lana replies.

"How are your feet?" Keith asks suddenly, glancing down at her shoes.

"They're better than yesterday. They still hurt some, but at least today's rehearsal isn't snow pas." Lana smiled, and Keith did too. They started walking to the elevator. 

"Oh god, I gotta start doing more push ups." Keith mumbled. "I have never really partnered someone for a performance, only pas de deux class."

"Yeah? I need to get better pointe shoes after the ones yesterday tried to stab me to death. I sewed some before I left though, so I'll use those today." Lana retorts, walking ahead of him and getting into Keith's car.

"I've got music today." Keith smiles.

"Alright." Lana says, nodding her head and throwing her bag into the back. He does the same and turns the car on.

He plugs his phone into the aux cord...

And turns on freaking Little Einsteins. 

"That's it! I'm ubering!" Lana throws her hands up. Keith grabs her wrists, laughing really hard. Lana looks at his face and immediately breaks into a fit of giggles. 

"Okay, okay! Wait!" Keith says, grabbing his phone. 

He turns on Panic at the Disco.

"Better?" Keith snorts.

"Much," Lana smirks and settles in her seat, slipping off her boots and kicking her feet out. "Drive, son."

"So pushy." Keith mumbles, and drives off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BALLET TERMS HERE. Ya!
> 
> By the way, all the music choices that have been or will be mentioned in this series are my own personal music preferences. If it's Lana's piano music, Lana's normal music, Keith's normal music, or whatever! It's my preference, so sue me for putting opinions into my stories.
> 
> Hamilton is life. Okay? Okay.
> 
> And also, Keith's awkwardness is completely based off of my own here, so....  
> And I love Keith and Pidge being sarcastic best friends.


	5. Jealousy and Oblivious Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lana are super cute to each other and don't even notice it. 
> 
> Nyma is a jealous little thing and so is Lotor. 
> 
> Shiro and Allura notice a change in Keith and Lana's dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all..
> 
> I am back . Not much to say. This is another chapter whoopee.  
> Ballet terms are in the bottom, as always. Please tell me if I make a mistake or if the ballet terms don't make sense!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Keith pulled up to the studio and parked close to the entrance. Lana got out of the car with Keith and grabbed her bag and his, tossing his to him. He caught it and walked around his car over to her. She handed him her bag and jumped on his back. He ran into the studio like that, making Lana laugh ever time they jiggled.

Keith laughed with her and they ran into the studio together, not caring that other people were warming up around them. The ran into the studio and Keith slowed down to a jog and then a walk. He dropped Lana next to him at the bar and the two sat down together. Lana put more bandages on the bottom of her foot and taped the rest of her blisters. Keith stretched his hamstrings on the floor, the two making small talk as they did so. Lana was talking to Keith's about his friendship with the pianist and what the pianist's schedule was. Lana wondered so she could find a time to play piano by herself without anyone wondering where she was. 

Allura watched the two talking with a pleasant look on her face. Shiro walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, fondness showing on her face.

"Remember when we were like that?" Allura asked. 

"Yup." Shiro smiled. "Want to start class?"

Allura nodded. 

* * *

 

The class was doing grand allegro at the end. They had one combination where they had to go in pairs of two, but separated. And they had one other combination where you had to have a partner, to practice for rehearsals in Nutcracker.  

Lotor immediately try to partner with Lana, but couldn't since Lana was already partnered with Keith. They had an excuse, since they needed to partner with each other in the ballet, but Lana was so relieved to play the Keith card. She really didn't want Lotor touching her waist. Not that she wanted Keith to touch hers... right? 

Lana let out a breath of relief when Lotor walked off to ask Nyma to partner with him. Keith noticed her relief when he walked off and protectively put his hand against hers, nudging her had with his. Keith had absolutely no idea what he was doing, he was just following his gut instinct and ignoring the awkward feeling that he got in his brain. 

Keith reached his palm around and intertwined their fingers. Lana squeezed his hand, and neither said a word. They breezed through the combination, a new connection between them that made their dancing just click a little more. 

Lotor was outraged. First Keith acts like he hates Lana and doesn't say a word to her, leaving her fair game to be taken and flirted with, and now he's holding hands with her? 

They never said they were dating, and it was a little -lot- too soon for that, but Lotor already know he needs Lana to be with him, not Keith!

Nyma was also outraged. She had been crushing on Keith for who knows how long and thought she would get Clara and get a chance to flirt with Keith! It would be her moment! But no! This little teenager comes prancing in with her innocent smile and charming looks and amazing dance skills and gets the role of Clara. And on her first day, no less! Nyma has been working for years to be principal dancer, but a newbie gets it?! And the newbie is now holding hands with Nyma's love of her life? Oh no, she definitely wasn't going to let this stand. Lana was going to pay. 

Keith and Lana, however, were completely oblivious to the hate being sent their way. They were just making lunch plans and talking about getting the stuff out of Lana's car. 

Class had ended and that meant that there was a half hour break before party scene rehearsal started. Lana, being the new one to the scene, wanted to go over some choreography with Keith. Keith agreed, he had nothing better to do. They walked into the studio and set to work. they went through the beginning scene, where they all played around in the snow. They only stopped when they got to the part where Clara and her 'boyfriend' Johnny were supposed to kiss. It was straight at the end of the scene, and Keith was supposed to lean in, kiss her, and wait until the blackout to run off. Lana blushed like crazy when Keith told her, but Keith didn't seem to notice. 

But Keith didn't notice Lana blushing because he was himself. He had to kiss someone? What would Lana think if she knew it was his first kiss? Would she even kiss him? Keith was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Lana had started the music again and was going through her part leading right up to the kiss. It was a little solo for her, and Johnny only stepped out eight counts before the kiss. So, Keith heard his cue and walked to the center. He did a quick assemble, and picked Lana up to twirl her twice. They landed and Keith and Lana stared at each other. 

"Nice job!" Lana squeaked, turning and quickly walking over to her water bottle.

"You too," Keith muttered, clearing his throat. He took a swig of water, and people started coming into the studio from warming up or something. Lana stood in the corner of the room and marked through the choreography. She was flushed a deep red on her neck and the tips of her ears, did Keith really make her this way? Lana couldn't believe that: Keith all but hated her until last night. There's no way that this could've happened this early, right?

"Alright! We're going to start!" Allura clapped her hands, getting the attention of all the dancers in the room. They all dropped what they were doing and stood in the middle of the studio, awaiting instructions. Shiro then stepped forward. 

"We're going to take the dance from the very beginning of Opening Scene. Lana, do you know the choreo?" Shiro asks, and Lana nods. "Keith?"

"Yup," Keith replies, walking over to where he enters. Lana mimics him and walked off as well. Pidge started to play the piano, starting an upbeat tune as an intro. 

Lana took her cue and walked out daintily onto the studio floor. She ran around a bit, pretending to look at imaginary scenery, holding her hands out to catch imaginary snow. She did a little twirl and held out her arms in celebration. Keith ran on behind her, grabbing her wrists and turning her around. They hugged for a couple counts, making Lana and Keith both blush a little. Then, Keith let go of her to go say hi to Lana's 'brother' Fritz. Lana stood to the side as Keith and Fritz (his name was Anthony), danced a bit. Another corps dancer, her name was Carly, came up to Lana. She was supposed to be Clara's best friend. Carly made a kissy face at her and pushed her index fingers together, and Lana swatted her hands away. Carly grabbed Lana's wrist and pulled her over to where Keith was, which was standing with his friends that just arrived. Lana was pushed into Keith's shoulder, and stumbled away a little, about to fall (not really). Keith grabbed her shoulders and caught her, standing her back up.

Keith and Lana held hands, looking at each other until Keith's friend (His name was Carson) cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, and Lana pulled away sheepishly. Keith waved to her as she ran to the other side of the stage, running into her mother. The fake groceries went everywhere and the siblings picked them up, and Lana acted out a conversation with the mother, Brooke. Lana begged to let Keith come in for the party, but Brooke shook her head no. Lana walked away, angry, but looked up hopefully when she thought about sneaking him in. Lana smirked and ran over to Carly, telling her the plan. Carly agreed. 

The scene went on, with some of the younger dancers dancing as well as some drama between the friends. But finally, the end of the scene came, where Lana danced around for eight counts. Keith came in and watched her dance for a bit, feeling all the younger kid's eyes on him. He walked over to where Lana stopped and was 'watching the snow'. He picked her up from behind and twirled her around a bit. They stopped spinning and stood staring at each other. Keith's breath hitched as he leaned in, but Pidge stopped playing the piano music.

"Very good, all of you!" Shiro yelled. Keith pulled away and looked at the dancers in front of them. Shiro had a smirk on his face, as did Allura. Keith didn't even want to ask what that was about. The scene changed, with only a couple of corrections to the younger dancers. Lana went and got a drink of water, clearing her head. She had to kiss Keith? She wasn't against it! Not at all. She actually found herself wanting to kiss Keith, but she would never announce that. She only just met him and hung out once! What's wrong with her?

The party scene started with the March. The first people on were Lana and Keith. Lana was sneaking Keith into her house. They tip-toed away from the wing, before Lana took Keith's hand and dragged him to the corner, where they were hiding behind a couch. They hid there for a while, peeking their heads up every once in a while for acting, but stayed until their cue. When the music changed, Keith and Lana jumped up from behind the couch, looking like they were surprising the mother. Brooke fell back, acting shocked. Lana jumped over the couch, Keith helping her. He then jumped over the couch too, and landed just in time to act like they were cleaning. 

The whole beginning of party scene was like that. Lana and Keith were cleaning up the home before people arrived, the younger 'siblings' were acting like they were fighting, and there wasn't any real dancing going on. Lana walked across the floor to greet the people coming into the studio floor, acting as families coming into a party. Lana grabbed Carly and pulled her to the side. She acted flustered about the 'kiss' she had shared with Keith, and they girl talked on the couch for a while. The teenage dancers were dancing now, to a little jig in the middle of the music. Keith came over and sat by her to watch, and Lana leaned on Keith a little bit. It reminded her of last night, the way he smelled and how warm he was. It made her go red in the face, even thinking about it. Keith didn't comment, just leaned back in the couch to make it more comfortable for her.

Eventually, the pair got up to dance together to another section of the jig, by themselves. Keith and Lana smiled at each other while they danced, like they were sharing some sort of joke that only the two of them knew. He lifted her a little bit, and the two ended the dance with Lana's father clapping his hands to get their attention. Lana half ran back to the couch to talk with Carly, looking like she was fangirling. Lana's father, played by Marcus, was talking to Keith. He had his hand on Keith's shoulder and was pointing at her. Like he was giving some sort of lecture to Keith. Lana laughed out loud at Keith's acting. It was so realistic. It was like Keith was really being yelled at. Keith looked over at her laughing and smiled. He finished talking to Marcus and wandered over. They sat on the couch and occasionally got up to react to something or watch the two dancers who were supposed to be presents for the families. 

Lana eventually got up to talk to Marcus about getting her gift. All the other students got theirs already and Lana hadn't, so she wanted it. She tapped Marcus's shoulder to get his attention, and he handed her the nutcracker. Lana shook her hands, saying she couldn't accept this. But Marcus handed it to her and pointed to the floor.  _Dance_ , He seemed to say. So Lana did.

She grabbed the 'nutcracker' (her foam roller) and did the choreography she learned yesterday. Still fresh in her mind, the choreography was easy enough to get through. Anthony came in and took the foam roller and broke it. Keith was standing in the corner, watching the whole time. He took the foam roller from Anthony, kicked him (stage kicked) and sent him running off. He walked over with the broken toy and mock fixed it for her, and Lana looked at him gratefully. She walked over to the couch to put it down, and walked over to Keith. They went through their dance together, including some partner pirouettes and a lot of glancing at each other. Well, they were supposed to act like they were teenagers in love, right? And they were technically, even f they didn't recognize it yet, teenagers in love. So they were portraying that well.

Meanwhile, Lotor glared daggers at Keith's back. How dare he dance like that with her? They actually looked like they liked each other! That would not stand around Lotor, no way. Nyma was the same way. She glared at Lana, and hated the way that she and Keith were so smiley with each other. Since when did that happen? They just met yesterday, and he looked like he hated her! What changed? And what could Nyma do to ruin it? She was plotting something already. Nyma needed Lana's part, and gosh dangit, she was going to get it. Even if it meant pushing the nail in her pointe shoe up again.

They finished their dance, and rehearsal soon after. Lana and Keith were beat, they had just dance for two hours straight. Lana's feet didn't hurt that bad though, so she thought she was fine. The dancers left the studio, leaving Lana and Keith by themselves again to catch their breath and cool down. Shiro and Allura were still in the room with Pidge, talking quietly to each other. 

"They definitely are dancing better together now." Allura commented. 

"I agree. I don't know what happened between them, but they should keep it up," Shiro agreed. 

"Keith actually looked like he was going to kiss her!" Allura said, a romantic look adorning her face. "Reminds me of someone."

"Hmm. Who?" Shiro teased.

Allura poked his forehead and dragged him out of the studio. Lana and Keith hadn't watched their interaction or listened, but Pidge sure did. And darn it, Pidge was going full shipper now. She had to talk to Lana about Keith, like as soon as she could. Luckily, Lana walked over and leaned on the piano, starting a conversation.

"Hi Pidge!" Lana says cheerfully.

"Hey Lana. Good job today," Pidge tells her.

"Thanks, you too!" Lana replies. "I was actually meaning to ask you a question."

"Shoot," Pidge says.

"Um, is there any times that there are empty studios with pianos in them?" Lana dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, a lot of times actually." Pidge replies. "Like, there's an open studio at one in studio four tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" Lana smiled.

"Can I ask you something too?" Pidge asks.

"Shoot," Lana mimics.

"Do you like Keith?" Pidge whispers. Lana's face turns bright red, already giving Pidge her answer.

"I d-don't know, why?" Lana says awkwardly. 

"No reason." Pidge chuckles. "See you tomorrow!"

Pidge walks out of the room before Lana could get out a goodbye. Keith walked over to the piano next to Lana.

"What was that about?" Keith asks warily, already having an idea from Keith's texts.

"Nothing important." Lana squeaked, turning to grab her bag.

"Did you want any help unpacking tonight?" Keith asks hopefully.

"Actually I was going to take a break from unpacking today and just take a chill day, ya know?" Lana replies, and Keith deflates a little bit.

"Oh, okay." Keith replies, eyes on the floor.

"Did, uh... Would you maybe want to hang out tonight?" Lana says, her words rushed.

"Yeah! Yeah, that sounds fun." Keith replies, eyes shooting up to meet Lana's. 

"Yeah!" Lana says, eyeing her boots laying on the ground.

"We can hang at my place this time, okay?" Keith says, watching Lana grab her stuff. "Your chariot awaits."

"Thank you, dear sir." Lana laughs and hops on Keith's back again. It was becoming a trend, wasn't it?

"To go get food!" Keith yells, running through the studio doors. Lana was laughing on his back as Keith zoomed past Shiro and Allura. The couple they past laughed, elbowing each other. 

But they also passed two sets of eyes burning hypothetical holes in the backs of the happy pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ballet terms! Yas.
> 
> Assemble - You jump into the air and make your legs squeeze together to land on two feet.
> 
> That's it? Really! Yay!
> 
> I'm trying to take Keith and Lana's relationship kinda slow to make it more realistic, so I hope that's working! Lotor and Nyma are eventually going to team up, I think, so I hope I can make that clear.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say!


	6. Keith's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Keith hang out after Dance. They talk about ... stuff.
> 
> ....
> 
> Basically a ton of fluff shoved into one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> Okay, I'm writing a ton of fluff in these chapters right now to get it out of the way and let them become super close. And then I'm going to add some plot into it. I just need to get the background and story up before that, ya know?
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this story!  
> Your comments are making me smile! Thank you!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Lana walked across the hall to Keith's apartment. She had a blanket, her phone, and a book. She figured she was going to be hanging around a while, so why not bring some stuff? It wasn't as if Keith would shove her out of the apartment for bringing over a measly book. She knocked on the door and Keith grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her in.

"Wha!" Lana exclaimed, being drug into the living room, where she was let go. "What was that?"

"Payback for yesterday," Keith replied over his shoulder, walking further into the apartment. 

Lana followed him further through the hallway, entering into the room. Keith's room had big windows on one side, showing most of the city with it. He had a big maroon couch shoved against a wall, and a brown wooden coffee table in front of it. On that were some magazines and empty cereal bowls and cups. He had a barre pushed against the wall next to the couch, and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite of the couch. There was a fireplace under the TV, which was currently on. Well, that explained why Keith smelled like a campfire all the time.

Lana glanced over at the kitchen, which was where Keith was standing. His kitchen was the same as hers, but his wooden cupboards were bigger and they had a redder tint. Keith stood in front of the microwave and took out two bowls. Lana couldn't tell what they were until he beckoned her to come over. She walked over and saw ramen sitting in the bowls. 

"Chicken or Beef?" Keith asks. 

"Chicken," Lana replies. Keith pours the seasoning packet into her bowl and hands it to Lana for her to mix up. Lana did so and walked over to the couch, where she had dropped her book and blanket. She shoved her phone in the pocket of her shorts, moved the blanket on the floor, and put her book on the coffee table. Keith came and sat down next to her.

They didn't say anything to each other, just sat and ate their food in peace. Keith tossed Lana the TV remote, exactly like the one in her apartment. She turned on the TV and switched the channel to food network. Alton Brown's Good Eats was on. Lana loved that guy: he was funny and a good chef. What more could anyone want?

"So, what's with the haircut?" Lana said suddenly. She slapped a hand over her mouth immediately after. "Sorry! That was rude."

"Lana, it's totally fine." Keith laughed at her reaction. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, Mullet.... The 80's called, they want their hair back!" Lana jokes, punching Keith in the arm. He moans in pain and grabs his bicep, and Lana laughs.

"So first you make fun of my hair and then you punch me." Keith retorts. "This is a really fun hangout."

"Don't be a baby. You have oodles of times you could get back at me. Like, every rehearsal. You could just, like, plop me on the ground, you know." Lana chuckles.

"Well, yeah, but then Shiro will yell at me. I could just pick you up and drop you right now, though. Shiro isn't here..." Keith says, eyeing Lana's relaxed form next to him.

"If you do that, I swear I'll 'accidentally' put my pointe shoe on your foot." Lana replies harshly, putting up her hands in defense. 

"I'll take my chances," Keith smiles, and reached for Lana. She inched her way away from Keith on the couch, putting as much space as she could between them.

Keith came up in front of her, and she put her legs up in defense to push Keith's chest away. It didn't work, since Keith grabbed her ankles and pushed them down. His hands came down on her waist and started to grab her, but Lana let down her guard and started laughing. Keith looked confused for a second, and Lana pushed his hands away from her. 

"Lana," Keith says, a look of realization on his face. "Are you ticklish?"

"Wha - ? No! Not at all!" Lana reassures, shaking her hands in front of her to signify that she WAS NOT ticklish. Not in the slightest. Nope.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Keith smirks, kneeling in front of her.

"Well, I'm really not." Lana covered her stomach with her arms, crossing them tightly. 

Keith crawled over her, making Lana blush and Keith as well. But neither saw the other blush, too distracted by their own awkwardness. But Keith pushed it aside to pin Lana's legs down with his own. Lana shook her head at him, arms still firmly on her stomach. Keith grabbed her hands and pulled them away, no matter how hard Lana tried to keep her hands there. Keith then reached down to Lana's clothed stomach and put feather-like touches to her sides. Lana laughed out loud, covering her mouth with one of her hands. Keith smirked.

"Not ticklish, eh?" Keith increased his finger's motion on her sides, making her giggle harder. 

"I - gah - I didn't - I - This is why I don't t-tell people!" Lana laughs punctuated her words. Keith laughed with her at Lana's reactions. She turned a little pink under Keith's ministrations and her own awkwardness having Keith on top of her. 

"Ah, I see." Keith says, giving Lana a breather and moving his hand away. "Unfortunately, I have figured out your secret."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you're ticklish too!" Lana says, reaching her hand up to touch Keith's side. Keith didn't react other than a smirk.

"Nope. Sorry," Keith laughed at Lana's dismayed expression.

"Dang it!" Lana says, snapping her fingers. "I really hoped I could get you." 

"Sorry sweetheart, not today," Keith teases. He reached down once more and placed a few well placed touches along Lana's sides that left her squirming and giggling under him. He continued this, but was only thinking about how right it was to call Lana sweetheart. When did that start? What made him call her that? Does she think he's weird now because he said that? What if he just ruined their whole relationship?

"Keith!" Lana squirmed. Keith snapped back out of his thoughts to realize he'd been tickling Lana for a good minute.

"Sorry," Keith says, moving off of her. "I guess your weakness is a fun one to exploit... this is good to know for rehearsal, Lana."

"How so?" Lana looked at him skeptically.

"Well, if you get annoying I can just poke you and you'll die laughing." Keith explained, smirking at Lana.

"I don't think one poke-" Lana started, but Keith poked her and she choked out a laugh. 

Lana glared at Keith, but sat up next to him and caught her breath. 

"Workout?" Keith joked.

"You wouldn't know," Lana retorted. Keith just laughed. 

Lana sat next to him watching food network for a while before grabbing her blanket off the floor and wrapping it around her bare legs. She reached over and grabbed the book from the coffee table and opened it to her page. She started reading and got engrossed in her book, not even paying attention to Keith anymore. 

Keith watched her situate herself and grab her book to read. Keith knew she wasn't paying attention anymore, so he moved the blanket so he was under it too, and leaned her back in between his arm and his torso, like they sat last night. Lana leaned into him but was still reading her book, and wasn't paying attention to anything Keith was doing. So Keith leaned them back into the corner of the couch to make himself more comfortable. His hand found it's way to her hair, where he wrapped it around his finger and petted the soft, straight length of hair. 

He blushed furiously at what he was doing, but couldn't bring himself to stop. Her hair was super soft, and a little damp from rehearsal, but he couldn't stop his hands from running themselves through her soft hair. It was addicting. 

Lana, finally paying attention to what was happening, didn't make him stop. In fact, she didn't want it to stop. It felt nice, having his hands in her hair. It was like a nice massage, something Lana hasn't gotten in a while. It was relaxing to her to lay on Keith's strong chest (whoa) and have his hands run through her hair. She was at ease, and never wanted to leave.

They both ended up falling asleep in that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter...
> 
> I promise I'll try and make them longer.
> 
> This one was really fun to write though.


	7. Plans, Piano, and Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Nyma scheme to split up whatever Keith and Lana are. 
> 
> Lana takes advantage of the open studio for piano in between rehearsals.
> 
> And More ballets are announced.
> 
> And promotions too.  
> .....
> 
> oooOOOoooh plot? That's new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm really on a roll with updating this story... **I'm kind of ignoring my other ones, but whatever**.
> 
> Okay, I got a comment about Nyma's behavior (nothing bad or anything, just wanted to address it). I know it sounds bad, and it is, but I'm addressing this problem among others in later chapters. 
> 
> Also, Lana's dance career is moving incredibly fast. I'm trying to take it slow, but It's kind of important that this new thing happens, for plot reasons. I'm sorry if you're offended because I'm being a tad inaccurate, but it's for plot, so I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

The next day, Keith woke up and Lana was gone. The bowls of ramen were washed and put away in the cabinets, and Keith woke up in his bed. He sat up, bleary eyed, and glanced around his surroundings. How the heck did she lift him to take him to bed? Is she strong enough to lift Keith? Dang. Keith couldn't help but think of Lana lifting him up and putting him to bed. Like, how cool would that be to see?!

He knocked on Lana's door, and she opened it, already ready for ballet. As was he, but that wasn't the point. He expected her to still be asleep, they didn't have to leave for another ten minutes. So why was Keith knocking on Lana's door? That's a good question, that he didn't have the answer to.

"I want to stop for coffee on the way. You ready?" Keith asked, making up an excuse for being there so early.

"Sure," Lana yawned and locked her door. She shoved a piece of a doughnut into her mouth and walked out with Keith. 

The two sat in the car, listening to the radio talk about god knows what. They didn't really care, they just enjoyed sitting in the car together. Well, Lana did. Keith was driving, after all, so he had to focus on that. Lana was content with just sitting with him, listening to talk radio, and watching him (not stalker-esque) drive.

When they arrived at the coffee shop, they sat down. They looked around a bit, and saw Lotor and Nyma sitting together on the other side of the restaurant. They ignored the others, since neither Keith or Lana liked either person. They sat there for a bit, waiting for coffee line to diminish a bit, before going up to order.

* * *

"I've got a plan to crumble their relationship," Lotor tells Nyma, who perked up at the thought.

"Tell me!" Nyma jumps in her seat.

"Okay, but it's going to take some work, okay?" Lotor informs, and Nyma nods. "Okay, so I'm going to get closer to Keith, enough to get close to his phone. I'll text Lana from his phone, saying some really mean stuff to her about ballet and stuff like that. You're going to get Lana's phone number, so that you can text her some mean ish, just to get her self esteem down, making it easy for me to pick her up when she's down. I'll reassure Lana that she's loved by me, and that Keith is mean. Then, Lana will hate Keith, and leave Keith all for you. Good?"

"Perfect," Nyma says. She noticed the two sitting on the side of the cafe, and sneered. She watched the two get up and walk over to order, noticing that Lana left her phone sitting unlocked on the table. 

"Lotor, go over to Keith and Lana and talk to them for a while, okay? Just distract them until I get back to the table!" Nyma says, running over to their table as Lotor went to talk to them.

Nyma unlocked her own phone and opened her contacts. She created a new one,  _Man Stealer,_ and entered Lana's phone number from her unlocked phone.  Nyma then shut down Lana's phone and ran back to her table, and Lotor finished his conversation, meeting her there.

"Got what you needed?" Lotor asks. 

"Yes," Nyma says. "Lana's phone number."

"Nice going!" Lotor congratulated. 

* * *

Keith and Lana got their coffee and left the cafe, saying hi to Hunk while they were there. Lana unlocked her phone and went to her contacts. 

"I never got your number. Can I have it?" Lana asks. Keith nods and unlocks his phone for her. She typed in his number, and saved him as  _Mullet Man._

"I heard Allura say she had some announcement today," Keith says. "I wonder what it is."

"I heard that too. I heard from Brooke that it had something to do with the principal I'm replacing right now." Lana gossiped.

"Huh, wonder what it's about," Keith says. "She should be back soon, though, right?"

"Yeah, I bet," Lana says sullenly.

"Hey," Keith soothed. "I'm sure that you're still going to get great parts once she's back. You've proven yourself again and again by just dancing Clara. Imagine when we start other ballets, which is going to be soon."

"You're right..." Lana sighs. "It's just, I'm the noobie, ya know? Once the better people come back, Allura is going to realize that I'm not as good and put me in corps spots, a step down from what I'm doing currently."

"I'm sure things will work themselves out." Keith says, pulling into a parking spot. The two walked into the studio, stretching out while they waited for the rest of the people to arrive for Allura's announcement.

* * *

"Attention!" Shiro yelled, leaving Allura in the middle of the studio floor.

"Good morning everyone, I'm happy to see you all here." Allura smiles, looking at everyone. "As I'm sure you're aware, I have an announcement that affects several of you in this room, maybe even all of you."

People fidgeted on the floor.

"As I'm sure you all know, Sarah is on pregnancy leave right now. She was unable to perform Clara, which is why Lana's in that role currently. But due to recent events, Sarah will not be dancing with us anymore. She, along with her husband, have come to an agreement that they are settling down and Sarah is getting a teaching degree to teach dance. She will no longer be a part of Altea Arts. We are sad to see her go." Allura says solemnly. 

Several people cry out, and Lana fidgets with her hands in her lap.

"Now, onto some nicer news. We have some promotions in order, since we have lost several and more people have proven themselves worthy." Allura clapped her hands. 

"Yes!" Nyma whispered, Lana noticed.

"We first have Acza being promoted to first soloist permanently, congratulations." Allura clapped, along with several others. "Next: Second soloist will be Brooke Smith, congratulations. Third soloist, Carly Tamara. And fourth soloist is Nyma DeWalt."

Everyone clapped their hands, and Lana slumped a little. Keith put his hand on her back in comfort, and Lana's face heated up.

"And finally, we have a new principal slot open since Sarah is gone. I have two girls in mind for this position, Lana McClain and Ashley Richards. If either of you doesn't want the position, please speak now." Allura announced, and the two glanced at each other. Lana stared at Ashley's face, watching her features form discomfort.

"I... I don't want it." Ashley burst out.

"Why not?" Shiro spoke up.

"I... I'm thinking about settling down too, like Sarah. I've been through a lot of injuries, and met a man I really love. I think I'm going to stop after this season, which wouldn't be fair to Lana..." Ashley explained, a little sheepish. Allura looked annoyed but accepted nonetheless.

"Well, then, that was easy!" Allura says. "Lana is, officially, the female principal dancer for Altea Arts. Congratulations, Lana. Meet with me later to discuss your new salary and hours."

Lana's mouth hung open. She was a principal? Already? This couldn't be real. Within a few weeks, she had become a principal dancer?

"Hold up!" Nyma says, standing up. "How is it that those of us who have danced here for years are getting worse parts than the girl who - who just came here and is already a principal!?"

"Nyma, she has proven herself worthy in her dancing skill. She has more technique, making her more qualified for harder roles." Allura explained.

"That's complete bull." Nyma mumbled, sitting back down. Lana felt embarrassed, but it was all true. Maybe she wasn't worthy of having the principal role spot?

"And, our final promotion, is for Keith Kogane." Shiro stepped forward with Allura. "He is being promoted from first soloist to principal dancer. Congratulations. Speak to us with Lana later, please."

Keith grabbed Lana's hand and squeezed, a giddy grin forming on his face. Lana smiled at him smiling, a fuzzy feeling growing in her chest.

"Our final announcement, the cherry on top, is..." Allura says, the room quieting down. "We're starting our Swan Lake rehearsals!"

"Our principal roles have already been decided, for Keith and Lana. Lana is Odile and Odette, and Keith is Prince Siegfried. We're holding auditions for the rest of the company, but the soloists will get first decision. And, along with Swan Lake starting, we will be performing Sleeping Beauty soon after. Same rules apply with roles. Have a nice day, and be ready for heavy nutcracker rehearsals later." Shiro announced, and people started standing up and walking away. 

Lana and Keith stood up too. They hugged and said their congratulations. Lana heard a ring on her phone, indicating she had a text message.

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_Hello, Lana McClain. Congratulations on your promotion today. Principal dancer, huh? A real promotion. A real promotion that you don't deserve._

_Maybe step aside and let the real dancers dance, okay?_

Lana frowned at her phone, turning it off and deleting the message from her home screen. It had to be from someone in the company, but who? And why would they say that?

Lana shoved aside the thoughts coming to her mind and walked out of the studio, saying goodbye to Keith and walking to an empty studio. Pidge met her there.

"Hey Pidge." Lana greeted, setting her bag down and walking over to the piano with Pidge.

"So why'd you want this empty studio?" Pidge asked, curiosity leaking from her voice.

"I just wanted somewhere empty to play piano..." Lana says, looking down at her hands, which were holding her phone tightly.

"You play?" Pidge asks, and Lana nods.

"I won a bunch of piano competitions that helped me get here." Lana informs, and sits down on the piano bench. 

"Let's hear something then." Pidge encouraged. Lana set her hands on the piano, and started up a ragtime tune. She played Pine Apple Rag, a personal favorite that won her last competition. She let her hands glide over the keys, and shut out the troubles in her mind about being a principal so early, and about that random text message. All that was in the room was her, Pidge, and her music. 

She ended her last chord and cracked her knuckles.

"It's been a while since I've played. I'm a little rusty."

"A little rusty? You're a better piano player than I am! And I made a career out of it!" Pidge exclaimed. 

"I'm not that good," Lana says sheepishly.

"Honey, don't sell yourself short. I could've cried at that performance, and I've got no soul," Pidge says, laughing. Lana burst out into laughter too. 

"Can I have your number?" Lana asked suddenly, and Pidge typed her number into Lana's phone. Lana saved her as  _Soulless Pianist._

"Let's here more, Magic Hands." Pidge laughs, nudging Lana with her elbow.

Lana played a harder piece, Solfeggietto, that won another competition earlier. Her hands glided over the keys, as if dancing, and played the song melodically. It was one of her favorites, with harder fingerings and a simpler melody. Pidge's mouth hung open the entire song, watching Lana play.

"What the heck, Lana! That was so good!" Pidge yelled. Lana blushed. 

Lana played a few more songs, some nutcracker, some other, before she had to leave for rehearsal. She and Pidge walked back into the main studio for their Waltz of the Flowers rehearsal, which included the whole corps de ballet, two of the soloists, and Lana and Keith. The rehearsal started off with just the corps and soloists, so Lana stood to the side and warmed up. She stretched on the floor while reading two new messages from her mystery messenger. 

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_See you in rehearsal soon. I'm sure that you'll fail, as clumsily as always. How did you even get cast as Clara? Are you sure you're cut out for the principal life?_

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_I looked you up in your previous studio, saw some videos. You weren't that great: What did Allura see in you?_

_I also heard about your partner from a news article. Aren't you afraid that's going to happen with Keith, too? Are you going to be the reason he quits ballet, like you did to your last partner? Or was it his fault? It certainly seems like your fault to me. I mean, he loved you and you just told a lie about him, and ruined his life. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why you even came here._

Lana shut her phone off, shoving her fingers over her eyes to hide the tears threatening to leak. Her previous partner had been a horrible one, and she got out of the situation a little to late for there not to be trauma and horrible memories. And yes, the way you look at it from one simple article may seem like Lana ruined his life, not the other way around. But if you saw it from Lana's perspective, that man put Lana through so much and she barely was able to dance without a panic attack afterwards. She got over it though, and came to Altea Arts, but no one else knew that. Other than this new person, apparently. Hopefully the same thing wouldn't happen with Keith. But maybe the person was right? Was Lana going to mess up Keith's life like she did his? Like Daniel?

She spaced out a bit, rolling through her feet. She wasn't focused enough to realize that Keith had come over to her. She quickly deleted the messages from her home screen and set her phone down in her bag. 

"You warm?" Keith asks, stretching next to her.

"Yeah," Lana says.

"You okay? You're kind of spacing out," Keith asks, concern oozing from his voice. 

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess," Lana says, making Keith relax a bit. 

They then walked out into the studio floor to rehearse their part. Lana was in first, walking from downstage to upstage doing bourrees. She then stepped out of the bourree to do a pique attitude balance, turning around to do a tomber coupe jete. And then she did another pique arabesque, turned around and did a tour jete and then a chasse entourne and ran off. The words from her messages ran through her head as she danced, making her movements a little heavier rather than light and soaring. She hated herself for letting it bother her, but it really did. Who did this person think they were, looking up her past? That was personal.

The rest of rehearsal went fine, and Lana shouldered her bag and walked out of the studio for some air, walking out into the parking lot. She didn't have the heart to stay and talk with Allura about her roles yet, she would go do that in a second. For right now, she just needed to breathe, and think about what was going on with her. She never let what people said get to her, why would she now all of a sudden?

She stayed there until Keith came to get her. He gave her an odd look and dragged her to Allura.

* * *

"Keith, Lana. You're both principal dancers now. Congratulations." Shiro applauded them as they walked into Allura's office. Allura sat behind the desk.

"Thanks," Keith says, and Lana nods. 

"And this means you get the hardest roles in all the ballets, I hope you know," Allura says. "And since we're short on people right now, you're going to be single cast. So, all the shows we do, you'll be performing them."

Keith and Lana nod.

"That being said, you'll get paid more now. You're salaries have increased majorly. Around 1,300 dollars a week for both of you, more for performance days and weekends. It also may increase if you rehearse more, which will happen as we come up with rehearsals for Swan Lake, Sleeping Beauty, and the Nutcracker. Each of which you will both be dancing probably every day for a long period of time." Allura slides over two pieces of paper saying what their salaries are. 

"Whoa!" Lana gasps, "That's a lot."

Keith snorts. 

"Lana, you're performing both Odette and Odile in Swan Lake. You do realize how hard that is, right? Four acts?" Shiro asks, and Lana nods. "Brace yourself, kid, it's hard."

"You too, Keith. You're going to be doing a lot of lifts in the near future, don't psych yourself out, but you're going to have to train harder." Allura tells Keith, who just nods seriously. 

"That's all." Shiro says abruptly. "You may go, but we'll see you bright and early for class tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Both Keith and Lana reply, and walk out the door. Lana hops on Keith's back, laughing. Keith ran out of the studio, bouncing Lana as they usually do. This lightens Lana's spirits and she laughs too, feeling lighter and almost forgetting about the messages on her phone.

Almost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballet Terms!
> 
> Bourree - Travelling across the floor en pointe and moving the front leg to the back leg to move your legs quickly.
> 
> Pique Arabesque - You're en pointe and your leg is up behind you at a ninety degree angle.
> 
> Pique Attitude - Your leg is bent behind you and you're en pointe.
> 
> Tour jete - You brush one leg into a kick to the front and jump to land on that leg, moving your other leg to go into a ninety degree arabesque when you land.
> 
> Chasse entourne - You move your front leg into a jump and move your back leg to meet it, all while turning in the air in a complete circle.


	8. Setting Plans into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Nyma set their plan fully into action.
> 
> Lana's feelings are finally starting to get to her.
> 
> .........
> 
> Plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallo!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Here's another chapter: Enjoy!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

The next morning, everyone showed up to the morning class. Today, Lotor decided to stand by Keith. Keith was a little uncomfortable with this but didn't say anything to make him move. After all, that would be rude and Keith was too awkward to bring anything up with the man. He may be a jerk-wad, but he was buff and he was intimidating. 

The class moved through barre quickly, Keith still feeling uncomfortable around Lotor, and center finally arrived. Keith couldn't wait to get away from Lotor. But Lotor wouldn't go away from him. His eyes were always on Keith; and Keith wasn't enjoying it. Not at all. He kept glancing at Lana, who was always looking back at him. She seemed to be saying:  _What's wrong?_ But Keith couldn't just tell her, not when Lotor was watching him like a hawk. 

Lana and Keith kept silently communicating through center, never outright saying what they thought, but sharing uncomfortable, nervous glances at each other. The class finally finished, and Lotor walked up to Keith to actually speak with him. 

"Hey man, I my phone died and I need to call my mom, she's in the hospital. Can I borrow your phone?" Lotor asked, putting on his best sad face. It seemed to work because Keith handed him his unlocked phone. "Thanks, I'll take this outside!"

Lotor ran out of the studio with Keith's phone. He quickly opened the messaging app and opened the contact:  _Lana <3. _He chose to ignore the heart next to her name and started opening the text box, typing in some hateful comments. He hit send and waited another minute, before walking back into the studio and handing Keith's phone back. 

He then walked out of the studio and went to go tell Nyma.

* * *

Lana chose to put her phone on silent that day. She didn't want any of the hateful comments going to her head while she danced, she has Snow Pas rehearsal today and didn't want Keith to suffer because Lana couldn't control her feelings. 

Lana and Keith stood in the middle of the studio, still warm from class. They marked through the choreography quickly, and motioned for Pidge to start the music. Lana let herself go with the music, the feeling of Keith's hands on her waist as he partnered her through the dance. Their hardest lift came, the one they've never successfully completed without one of them laughing or Keith dropping her (he caught her each time). Keith lifted Lana over his head into a press lift, and Lana felt supported in a way she had never felt before in this lift. She landed from the lift en pointe, but didn't continue. She turned around and stared at Keith for a minute, and Pidge stopped playing.

"We did it!" Lana screeched, tackling Keith in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, picking her up and spinning her in his arms. Pidge just smirked at the two. 

"That was epic!" Keith yelled, holding Lana up and looking at her.

"It was amazing!" Lana says.

"You're amazing." Keith blurted, setting her down. Keith moved his head closer to Lana's, and she moved closer to his. They were inches away from each other, steadily getting closer. Lana squeaked, turned red, and turned her head away. 

"You too!" Lana piped out. She went to get some water, and Keith did the same. 

"You're so dense." Pidge told Keith, who was leaning on the piano, drinking his water. 

"How?" Keith asks, offended.

"Ugh, forget it." Pidge sighs. 

The rest of rehearsal went well, and they performed the lift in front of Shiro and Allura. They were impressed, and the two went home giddy.

* * *

Keith went to sleep almost immediately when he got into his own apartment, but Lana stayed up a bit. She ate her dinner, and then checked her messages. She prepared herself, but apparently not enough. 

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_Lana, my girl. I heard about your pay raise. Maybe you should use it on something useful, maybe you should donate some of it to your partner who's career you ruined. How about that? Don't be so selfish._

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_You know, why are you even here?! That's the question. Everyone would be better off if you weren't at the studio to begin with. What brought you here? Was it to get away from Daniel? To leave your guilt in Cuba?_

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_You know what? Keith would be better off with a different partner._

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_I did some digging, you know. I know about your mental problems: The crying, the pain, is it because of Daniel? What you did to him?_

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_Maybe you shouldn't be here at all. Think about it._

Lana took a shaky breath. She knew what they were saying wasn't true, but she couldn't get it out of her head. This person was telling her everything she was trying to deny was true: reaffirming her insecurities about Daniel and about Keith.  At least she had Keith to rely on, right? He wasn't going to pull a Daniel, right?

But there was one last message in her inbox.

_From: Mullet Man (147-239-8960)_

_Hey Lana, have you wondered in the past few days why all of a sudden you're a principal dancer?_

_Have you wondered why, exactly, you were picked over everyone else? What makes you so special?! What gives you the right to come in and take that spot for yourself, when you've messed up on everything. Allura's reassurances aren't going to take you places, you know. It's only a matter of time before she realizes she made a mistake, you had some fluke rehearsals and classes. And what are you going to do then? Go back to Cuba and cry about it? Maybe you should ask Daniel what to do? That's right, I know about Daniel. Don't let that happen to me too, please._

_Just think about others for a change, okay? It's the least you could do._

Lana let out a strangled sob. Keith was so nice to her before, what changed? When did he learn about Daniel? Was it from the mystery writer? He said some of the same things Daniel did before their last pas de deux: About how it was only a matter of time before people realize Lana isn't a good dancer, that she isn't worthy. She let herself fall into a stage of self-loathing, and was scared, really.

She knew where this was leading, relapse. And she didn't want to relapse. She really didn't. But she knew she was going to, so she texted the two people she trusted most in the town.

_To: Soulless Pianist, Hunk (Coffee Man)_

_From: Lana_

_Guys, I need you to come over tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry if you have work or something, but it's like, life or death if you come over. Please?_

She sent the message, and felt a small weight leave her chest.

_From: Soulless Pianist_

_Lana, what's wrong? Do you need me to come over right now?_

Lana breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Pidge and not one of her now bullies.

_From: Lana_

_To: Soulless Pianist_

_That'd probably be best. I don't trust myself right now._

_From: Soulless Pianist_

_I'm on my way. You're across from Keith, right?_

_From: Lana_

_To: Soulless Pianist_

_Yeah._

_From: Soulless Pianist_

_I'm on my way. Just sit tight, Lana._

And Lana did. She sat on her couch, unmoving, until Pidge opened her door.

And then Lana broke down.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is kind of obvious, but I feel like I have to say it since my story has taken a bit of a darker turn.
> 
> If this is happening to you: TELL SOMEONE.
> 
> I can't say this enough. If someone is bullying you, tell anyone about it that you can. Tell friends, family, heck even tell me if you have to. Just tell anyone, anyone that can help you. It's more important to be safe than to be popular or to be liked by people. If you feel in danger, tell someone about it. 
> 
> That's it! Love you all.  
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, needed to spit this one out.


	9. Past Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana spills everything to Hunk and Pidge, and they get /mad/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some serious ish is going to go down here. There are some darker themes in this chapter; specifically about Lana's past. She confesses about her past and what happened to her, and she says some kind of triggering things, kinda. I don't know, if you're offended by bullying and depression and stuff, just skip this chapter, k?
> 
> Okay, that's out of the way.
> 
> Happy 2018!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Pidge was immediately by Lana's side on the couch, sitting there a little awkwardly as the girl started crying. She felt waves of anger, though she didn't know why. Why was she mad? Of course, Pidge knew subconsciously that she was mad at the jerk who made Lana cry like this, but that wasn't what Pidge was thinking about right now. She had to text Hunk, telling him to come over.

_To: Hunk - o - Cheese_

_From: Pidgeotto_

_Hunk, my main man, get over to Lana's house immediately. It's across from Keith's apartment. ASAP, comprende?_

Lana started to calm down a little, breathing a little calmer. Just a little though, she was still in tears and couldn't get the words out that she wanted to say. 

_From: Hunk - o - Cheese_

_To: Pidgeotto_

_I'm on my way._

Pidge shut off her phone and left it on the coffee table, taking the trembling girl into her arms and rubbing small circles on her back. Lana was surprisingly small, about the same size as Pidge, really. She wasn't as tall as she looked in the studio: She had to be 5"5, tops. Pidge was 5"3, but Lana was curled into a ball small enough that Pidge could easily hug her.

The two stayed like that, huddled together, until Hunk arrived. He was carrying some pastries from the cafe and Lana's favorite drink. He saw the two on the couch and set the items down on the kitchen counter, walking over to sit with them.

"What happened?" Hunk asks. Pidge just shrugged.

Lana shifted in Pidge's grip, wiping her eyes and coughing. She looked up and Hunk, and shifted out of Pidge's arms. She sat in between them, finally ready to talk about what happened.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but the last time I felt like this..." Lana cut herself off with a small sob. Pidge just held her hand comfortingly, and Hunk scooted closer to her.

"You're not a bother," Hunk replied. "What happened to you?"

"I... there's this number that keeps on texting me, and I don't know who it is. They've been sending me these really horrible messages, and I can't bring myself to not believe them. It's only been a couple of days, but I've kind of sunk back into my mindset from Cuba..."  _With Daniel._

"Why don't you change your phone number?" Pidge asks calmly.

"This phone number is the one that all my friends and family have back in Cuba, and I want to keep in touch with them. And I just, I can't look away from the messages, or bring myself to block the number. I don't know why, I'm just too weak to-" Lana says, and Pidge reached out to grab Lana's unlocked phone off the side table. She opened up the unknown number's messages and scammed through them. She gasped, handing the phone to Hunk.

"Lana, these are horrible! You don't actually believe them, do you?" Pidge asks, watching Lana's face fall even more.

"How could I not?" Lana mutters quietly.

"Who's Daniel?" Hunk asks, setting her phone down next to him. 

"He was my old pas de deux partner from Cuba. He and I danced together for a few months." Lana choked on a sob retching from her throat.

"What happened with him?" Pidge asked softly.

"Okay, here's the story," Lana started. "I was sixteen, this was a year ago. He was twenty-one, and one of the best ballet dancers in all of Cuba. It had been planned for us to present a pas de deux together in America, in New York. It was going to be his big break in his career, right? Well, we were practicing this pas de deux for a while, and I started to talk to him more and more about my love for dance. Him, being the thirsty adult he was, got me into thinking that I loved him, not ballet. He would - he would tell me that if I didn't practice with him late into the night, that would mean that I didn't love him or that-that I wasn't a worthy partner. He would make me stay so late in rehearsal that I couldn't get up the next morning, making my schoolwork harder to do. I graduated two years early, just so I could get accepted into companies sooner, but he was making it harder for me to graduate."

"Oh boy," Hunk muttered. "He's a jack-"

"Het hem." Pidge says, glancing at Lana. Hunk nods.

"I-I believed everything that he said. Soon enough, he was pushing me harder physically. He had me practicing every day, and pushing myself to my limits. I was worn out, and everything was hurting me. Physically and mentally. He convinced me that I wasn't worth all of the scholarships I was getting to come here, and that if I were to leave him then he would never forgive me and that I would ruin his life. I let him manipulate me, but kept getting scholarships to come here, just in case I decided to come. Well, fast forward some painful months, and we're finally presenting our Pas de Deux in front of Cuba's finest ballet teachers, to see if we could perform in New York. We had to pass there first. Well, we were in the middle of the dance, and we hadn't practiced a particular lift enough, and I was nervous and wobbly and everything wasn't turning out like it was supposed to. Well, Daniel wasn't strong enough, and he dropped me from a press lift straight onto my head. I got a concussion and he came out unharmed. I was out of commission for about a week, leaving Daniel to the press and the news stories. It spread all the way to America, and he told everyone that it was my fault the lift failed, that I was an unprepared newbie and that he would never dance with me again.

My career suffered a bit, before the full story came out from my perspective. I lost scholarships, but gained them back after Daniel's behavior was exposed. He was sent to a therapist and had all of his ballet support revoked. And to this day, he hasn't danced. At least, that I know of. I came here, and he was still mad at me when I left. My family and friends were supportive and junk, but everyone else who supported Daniel told me that I ruined his career, and that I shouldn't be able to keep dancing. Which is why those messages hit close to home, and I'm sitting here crying like-like a baby."

"Lana, none of that is your fault. None at all! I want to know who this sick little **** is so that I can kick their butt!" Pidge swore, pulling Lana into a hug. Lana cried onto her shoulder.

"Why didn't you ask Keith to come over?" Hunk asked, pulling Lana into a hug after Pidge let go of her. Lana slowly leaned out of the hug.

"That's another thing..." Lana says, drawing out her words. Hunk picked up Lana's phone again and went to Keith's messages.

"What the-" Hunk yelled, tossing the phone to Pidge for her to read. She turned bright red in anger and stood up.

"I'm gonna go kick him in the - !" Pidge says, but Lana drags her back down to the couch.

"It's fine, Pidge," Lana says, letting go of her wrist.

"How can you say that? After what he said to you, you have a right to be upset!" Pidge says, and Lana lets a few tears roll down her face.

"If he feels that way, then he feels that way." Lana says, leaning on Hunk, who was scowling at Lana's phone, abandoned on the couch. "I-I'm really tired. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Sure, Lana," Hunk replies. "You should rest."

"Stay?" Lana whimpers.

"I'm off tomorrow, I'll stay the night." Hunk murmurs to her, and Lana nods off.

"I gotta go in for work tomorrow, okay? I'm going to head out," Pidge says quietly. She kisses Lana's forehead and walked out the door, eager to yell at Keith tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm tying up loose ends and preparing for the end of the story, so....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to make the chapters longer!


	10. Confusion and Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge explodes at Keith.
> 
> Lana holds her emotions in, and has an off rehearsal which Allura notices. 
> 
> Swan Lake rehearsals start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I've missed updating this story, but I've kind of let my others go a little, so I updated one of them, at least!  
> Life is kind of a blur right now too, with ballet starting again *my legs have never been so sore* and volleyball soon, along with school. It's all a lot, thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> I'm also debating making this story fourteen chapters instead of fifteen, I'll figure that out though, I guess.
> 
> Thanks for the support!  
> -Ballet by Night

Lana woke up the next morning, snuggled up to Hunk on her couch. Last night's memories came flooding back to her, and she groaned internally. It felt good to get everything off of her chest, but now that people knew, they'd worry about her. And Lana didn't want that, not at all. 

Lana carefully took herself out of Hunk's grip, slipping away from him without disturbing his sleep. She successfully made it away, and walked to her bathroom. Taking a glance in the mirror, she winced at her appearance. Her eyes had designer bags under them, and her eyes were rimmed a little red. Her hair was an absolute mess, sliding out of her ponytail holder. Her clothes were rumpled too, and she smelled atrocious. 

She took to brushing her hair out, wincing as the brush made its way through knots and tangles. She quickly put it up in her ballet bun, sticking her pins in and shoving a hair net over the stray hairs, pinning that into place. Next, she lined her eyes with a little eyeliner to take away the redness from crying. She put on deodorant and perfume too, to take away from not showering last night. Shoving a little bit of concealer under her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom. 

She went to her dresser and took out a black lace leotard and tights, slipping them on. She slid on a white shirt with crosses in the back, and black leggings. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag, which was sitting in the corner of her room. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw that Hunk was up.

"Don't tell me you're going to work today." Hunk deadpanned. 

"I've got to. I've only just been promoted to principal, and some boy trouble isn't going to get in the way of my career," Lana responds, grabbing a banana and taking a bite.

"You've got reason to stay home, it's for your mental health!" Hunk reasoned.

"Mental health? It's a few nasty comments, I'll be fine," Lana retorts, filling her water bottle in the sink. Hunk watched her move around the kitchen. He looked wary of her even moving, like she was about to break into pieces any second. 

"Fine, I can't talk you out of it anyway," Hunk sighs. "Doesn't Keith normally drive you to work though?"

"I'll drive myself, I have a car." Lana pointed out. 

"True, you might want to get going if you don't want to run into Keith in the hallways," Hunk tells her, and she grabs her things. She snatched her phone off of the coffee table and shoved it into her bag.  She grabbed her keys off the hook by her door and followed Hunk out the door.

The two said their goodbyes and Lana drove to the dance studio.

* * *

Keith watched Lana drive away from his window in the living room. Why was she driving herself today? What did Keith do to make her hate him? Did she hate him? Why is she not riding with him all of a sudden? Keith finished getting ready and walked out the door of his apartment, wondering to himself what he possibly could've done to make Lana hate him.

The car ride had never felt so lonely.

* * *

Class was agonizing for both Keith and Lana. Keith was trying to talk to Lana, to figure out what was wrong and what was happening between the two of them. He was trying to get her attention, but she stood as far away from him as she possibly could, talking to the other girls in the classroom rather than talking to him, as she normally would.

Lana was trying to avoid Keith. She didn't want to talk about the text, or anything he said to her. Nothing he could say would take it back, she knew it was all true, she just didn't want to face the fact that Keith actually said it to her face. So, she took to doing anything but talking to Keith. Stretching, drinking her water, asking other girls about the exercise or what rehearsals they had that day. Anything but talking to him.

Class ended, finally. The two stayed in the studio, since they had Pas de Deux rehearsal right after the class. Keith tried talking to Lana, but she forced herself to sit on the other side of the room and check her phone instead.

Keith just stretched and watched Lana from afar. She had a sad look on her face, almost looking like she was in tears. She was scrolling through something, and had a heart wrenching look on her face. Keith just wanted to make her better, make her feel better. To stop whatever was going on with her and him, so he could comfort her and talk to her without her running away or ignoring him all together.

Lana sat on her side of the room, scrolling through new messages her unknown number sent her. They were close to the heart, and she couldn't help but let a single tear fall from her eye.

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_So, why are you ignoring Keithy-boy? Did something happen? I saw you weren't talking to him in class this morning._

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)  
_

_Although, maybe you should keep ignoring him. If you do, he won't have to talk to horrible, disgusting people like you._

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_Don't talk to Keith anymore, would you? He's mine, don't forget it. I've been talking to him lately, ya know?_

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_He told me that he finally told you how he feels about you. How does it feel to know?_

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_I guess this means you finally know your place with him and the company._

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_I wish to inform you, dear Lana McClain, that Keith is mine and mine forever. I'll have him wrapped around my finger soon, don't you worry. I've talked to him and known him for a while, was even his partner for about two weeks. He and I have this... connection, that you two will never ever have. So do us both a favor and take yourself out of the relationship. Don't talk to Keith, and we'll be good, got it?_

Lana eyed the last comment, and felt a sob forming in her throat she could barely cover with a cough.

_From: Unknown Number (147-422-6970)_

_It's the least you could do. Don't let Keith become Daniel, would you?_

She wouldn't let Keith become Daniel, right? That wasn't going to happen, Daniel was the one in the wrong, right? But the more she listened to this person, read what they wrote, the less she believed in herself, believed that Keith actually did like her and didn't want to use her for fame, like Daniel did. 

Pidge walked over to Lana and took the phone from her hands, reading through the messages quickly. A scowl formed on her face as she finished reading the messages. She knelt down in front of Lana, who sat on the floor, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't listen to them," Pidge whispered, "you know that they're lying."

"Mm-hmm." Lana hummed, not believing her at all.

"Just, rehearsal's starting. Breathe, relax, push all of those words out of your head. This is only a half hour rehearsal, you only have to see Keith for a half hour. Then you have Odette rehearsal, which is by yourself, you can handle it. Breathe in and out, you got this. Just know that I'll be there, playing for you, and you're strong enough to handle this, okay? It'll all work out," Pidge reasoned with Lana, who nodded her head and stood up, rolling through her feet a few times and breathing.

Keith stood up too, on the other side of the studio. He watched Pidge come over and whisper things to Lana, unable to hear what was said. Lana nodded along, and breathed deeply a few times. She stood up then, checking herself out in the mirror, and walking to the center of the room, where Shiro and Allura had just walked in. 

And then, rehearsal started.

In the partner pirouettes, Lana felt wrong to have Keith's hands on her, it was a new sensation that she didn't enjoy. Not after what he said. It threw off their dynamic, leading to some messy skills being performed and Lana never smiling, no matter how much Keith smiled and tried to get her to enjoy herself. It was like Lana was a shell of her former self, all serious and leaving the playful, wonderful Lana behind. Probably behind whatever messages or something she was reading on her phone. 

* * *

Rehearsal ended, and Allura walked over to Pidge.

"They seemed off today, don't you think?" Allura asked, and Pidge nodded. "Lana looked uncomfortable."

"Something happened between them," Pidge explained, "I'm pretty sure there's foul play behind it, but I know what happened."

"Care to explain?" Allura asks, leaning on the piano.

"Keith sent an awfully rude message to Lana via text. Although, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Keith, it didn't sound like something Keith would say, especially since he has a giant crush on Lana." Pidge explained.

"Oh dear," Allura moaned, "A predicament. Although, I am glad to hear my suspicions were correct about Keith liking Lana."

"Yup, he's got a ginormous crush on her," Pidge snorted. "But I think someone took his phone and typed it up."

"Who, though?" Allura wondered.

"I think I might know, I've seen some things." Pidge smirked, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Allura walked into another studio, where Lana was warming up, stretching her leg in her hands. 

"You ready?" Allura asks, and Lana nods. Lana looked visibly relieved and more relaxed now that Keith wasn't in the studio with her, and she looked more comfortable dancing with only one other female in the room.

"Alright, I'm going to show you a video of the choreography, we'll take it a few measures at a time, okay? Just mark through it." Allura informs, pulling up the previous Swan Lake CD on her laptop.

Lana nodded through the first 36 counts of the choreography, before bouncing off to the side of the studio to begin her steps. 

Allura watched the whole time. Lana was technically perfect, and finally looked like she was free enough to dance well on her own, looking like she had nothing to worry about anymore. Probably because of what Pidge said earlier, and because she's been dancing most of the day anyway.

"Great, Lana!" Allura says, "Ready for more?"

* * *

Keith walked into an empty studio, looking for Pidge. She came up behind him and punched his shoulder.

"What was that for!?" Keith exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Making Lana cry!" Pidge yells, punching him again in the same spot.

"What're you talking about?!" Keith says, backing away a little bit.

"The stupid text you sent her! She spent all of last night breaking down about it!" Pidge says.

"What text?" Keith asks, pulling his phone out. He pulled out his messages, and read what it said.

_From: Me (147-239-8960)_

_Hey Lana, have you wondered in the past few days why all of a sudden you're a principal dancer?_

_Have you wondered why, exactly, you were picked over everyone else? What makes you so special?! What gives you the right to come in and take that spot for yourself, when you've messed up on everything. Allura's reassurances aren't going to take you places, you know. It's only a matter of time before she realizes she made a mistake, you had some fluke rehearsals and classes. And what are you going to do then? Go back to Cuba and cry about it? Maybe you should ask Daniel what to do? That's right, I know about Daniel. Don't let that happen to me too, please._

_Just think about others for a change, okay? It's the least you could do._

Keith audibly gasped, reading through the message he didn't remember sending.

"I - I never sent this!" Keith claimed. "Who's Daniel?"

"Not important right now," Pidge says. "You didn't send this?"

"No!" Keith says, "I don't know-"

Keith looked up, mouth curling into a snarl and he clenched his fist.

"I know who did send it," Keith says angrily, "I'm going to kick his-"

"You have to talk to Lana!" Pidge says, cutting him off.

"Oh god, she thinks I sent this?!" Keith says, suddenly. "Did you say that she cried?"

"Yup." Pidge says, brushing past him. "Fix it."

Keith groaned, thinking about punching something - or someone.

* * *

Lana drove herself home, feeling herself start to cry again. She told herself she would stop crying, that it wasn't good for her to keep crying. She had to stop sometime, she couldn't break down every pas de deux rehearsal, when she saw Keith's face.

She dropped her dance bag on the floor and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, willing herself to stop crying. There wasn't any need to cry, right? That's what she kept telling herself. She couldn't change what they said, right? So why sit and cry about it? But Lana couldn't stop, she let the words get to her, and she felt more tears prickle in her eyes, burning, wanting to escape. And Lana let them come.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. She wiped her eyes one more time before answering the door. She saw Keith's face and sniffled a little more, about to shut the door. Keith's hand flew out to stop the door from closing.

"We really need to talk." Keith says.

Lana let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooOOoooh~
> 
> Cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry.


	11. Please Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lana have a little talking session. A heart to heart, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH I've been waiting to write this chapter since I first wrote up the storyboard for this story!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks for the hits, kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc. I love them so much! They make my day!  
> Of course, I write for fun and to give content, but those are always a plus!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

Keith walked into Lana's apartment gingerly, as if he was afraid she would suddenly kick him out and never let him back in. Which was ridiculous; even if Lana was hurt by him, she would never be cruel enough to kick him out of her house. Well, if he made things worse she just might, but... that hasn't happened yet, so Lana wasn't going to worry. 

Lana opened her mouth to talk, but Keith had already started.

"I - this whole thing is a huge misunderstanding," Keith started. Lana crossed her arms, motioning for him to continue. "This was all Lotor!"

"All of it?" Lana asks, confused.

"Okay, so one rehearsal Lotor came up to me and asked if he could use my phone to call his mom, right?" Keith says, and Lana nods along. "And I give it to him, since I didn't have a reason to say no, and he left the room to call. Well, apparently he didn't call, he sent you a text message. You know - the text message. So, Lana, please understand that  _I didn't send that text message._ "

"I - oh," Lana's breathing hitched a bit. "Thank god."

"I didn't mean to make you cry, I know it wasn't me who texted you, I just... when, when Pidge told me..." Keith says, stepping closer to Lana and choking on his words. "Told me you cried because of me, I - I was about ready to kill someone, kiss you, or both."

"You... you were?" Lana says, rubbing at her eyes again. She smiled a little, looking up at Keith.

"Dang straight I was, I don't want to see you upset, especially because of me," Keith says, making Lana's smile less wobbly.

"Thank you, Keith," Lana says. "It wasn't all of your fault though."

"What do you mean?" Keith asks, voice turning more protective.

"I... there were others. Other messages, I mean... and I just, I mean..." Lana sputtered, a fresh tear falling down her face again. "Just look at the messages under unknown number, please."

Keith took the phone and opened the messages, reading through every one. His face grew more and more angry, an upset frown forming on his face. 

"Who is this?" Keith growled, his voice going lower.

"I don't know," Lana responded, looking down at the ground. "I didn't respond or anything to the comments."

"I... every one of these is wrong!" Keith set the phone down on the kitchen counter. He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm wrapped around her finger? I don't even know who this is!! She said she was my partner... ?"

"Who was your last partner?" Lana asks quietly.

"I only had one partner, barely even one at that... It was Nyma," Keith says. "Wait, Nyma and Lotor are friends... they're behind this?"

"Are they?" Lana asks.

"I would bet," Keith responded. "Even more reason to kick his-"

"No," Lana says, and Keith looks confused.

"Why not?" Keith looked down at her.

"I, I don't- I don't want them to get in trouble for this," Lana explained. "It's not like they're wrong, they just went about it in a ruder way."

"....what?" Keith asks, looking at Lana as tears streaked down her face again. Keith felt a pang in his heart, a pain that was caused by the girl's tears.

Keith opted out of talking for a moment, swinging Lana into his arms and carrying her over to the couch. He sat down, placing Lana is his lap. Neither commented on their situation, too wrapped up in their conversation.

"Don't tell me that you believe what they say," Keith whispered, barely audible. Lana said nothing, shifting a little bit in Keith's hold on her hips. Even with her sitting on his lap he was still a little above her head. Not that she was complaining right now, it made her feel safer. She could finally clear a part of her head after realizing that he didn't send that message, but there was still that shadow of doubt about the comments that Nyma told her, about Keith and her, and about everything she said with Daniel.

"Lana..." Keith whined, rubbing small circles on her hip bone with his thumb. She was still in ballet clothes, though she took her shoes off. He played with the edge of her leotard, distracting her from the question.

"I - sorry," Lana murmured. 

"Don't apologize," Keith says, "I just can't believe you think that way about yourself."

"Why not? It's all true, anyway," Lana grumbled, looking away.

"I - no, no it isn't at all," Keith says quickly. "I know who Daniel is, Hunk called me on my ride home. I - Nyma's wrong. I'm not in love with Nyma, I hate her right now. I'm not wrapped around her finger, I never was and I never will be. I don't even know where that came from, but it's not true. I'm not going to turn into Daniel, that guy was a jerk to you. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, I swear. And Daniel wasn't your fault either, don't think that."

"I-" Lana started, but Keith kept on talking.

"I can't stop you from thinking how you want, Lana, but I just want you to know that I don't believe any of it, and you shouldn't either." Keith informs, moving a hand to thumb away tears from Lana's cheeks. "I, you're so special Lana, don't ever forget it."

Lana was overwhelmed. That much information at once, while already crying, left her very emotionally drained. She needed a quick recharge, something that could get her to focus, so she could properly form a sentence around Keith. With her already returning crush on him, she blushed madly in her position and tried not to be too awkward.

Lana opted to not talk at all, moving her head to rest on Keith's shoulder, moving her legs to wrap around the sides of his legs, making herself more comfortable. She breathed in his relaxing scent, missing it already. She never wanted to leave this couch; she could live here with him. Anything to keep herself from going through that again. She breathed in and out quietly, calming down and Keith rubbed her back and reached up to take out her hair pins. She was forever grateful for that: she already had a headache from crying, so the bun certainly wasn't helping that situation. Once her hair was taken down, Keith ran his hands through it, careful not to tug too hard or catch any tangles. Lana had calmed down enough to speak, but her brain was still in shambles. 

With a breath, she muttered the first thing that came to her mind. "I love you, Keith."

Keith's hands paused their ministrations, and she leaned back to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Lana says, "I just, sorry - I don't know, um..."

"Lana," Keith laughed, regaining his calm features and breathing out. "Calm down."

"I mean, that was totally abrupt and uncalled for, and it was probably weird, and I'm so sorry!" Lana says, and Keith watched, chuckling at her rambling.

"Don't worry," Keith laughed again, and Lana put her forehead on Keith's shoulder. She groaned and he pulled her back to eye level. "I love you too."

It was Lana's turn to stop moving, or breathing for that matter. She could only stare at Keith's annoyingly beautiful face, his smile lighting up his face. Lana's face went bright red, and she was ramrod straight sitting on Keith.

Keith moved then, guiding her forward with a hand on the small of her back. He moved a hand up to the back of her neck, leaning down himself. He connected their lips together gently, unsure if this was what she wanted. Lana regained control of herself and kissed back eagerly, earning a little grunt from Keith because of the force she threw into her motion. They broke apart after a minute, breathless and giddy. Keith pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

"I love you," He whispered. 

"I love you too," Lana says, happy she can finally say it. 

They fell asleep on each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no self control so I'm posting this on the same day. \\_('-')_/


	12. Revenge and Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Allura hear about what happened; Nyma and Lotor get in trouubbbllleeeee. 
> 
> Dress rehearsals happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOh two more chapters to goooo!!!
> 
> Just to let y'all know, I'm doing a sequel to this. I'm making this a series, there will be multiple works in this. I'm really looking forward to writing those :D. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I'm trying to make it accurate, but I'm not, I repeat, NOT a professional ballet dancer. So, do not get triggered if I'm writing this all wrong or something.  
> I'm just an amateur ballet dancer with a passion for some good ol' Klance.  
> -Ballet by Night

Keith woke up first. He was laying on the couch, Lana laying on top of him. Sometime last night they managed to change out of their ballet clothes and into some sleep attire. Keith wore red cloth sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. He somehow took off the white t-shirt overnight though, in his sleep. He became aware of his surroundings sleepily, waking up enough to grab his phone and check what time it was.  _6:57_. They still had two and a half hours before they had to leave for ballet class. Keith gently moved Lana off of him, leaving her to rest on the couch. She was exhausted, probably from crying so much last night. He left her to sleep for a bit, walking into the kitchen and pulling out his phone. He dialed Shiro, who picked up immediately.

 _"Keith, how are you?"_ Shiro asked into the phone.

"I'm good Shiro. What're you doing?" Keith asks casually.

 _"Allura and I came back from taking Black for a walk. I'm making omelettes right now."_ Shiro informed, and Keith nodded along.  _"How about you?"_

"I just woke up," Keith responded. "And I needed to talk to you before class, and so that Lana doesn't hear me yet."

 _"Your with Lana?"_ Shiro asked.

"I slept over last night. We had a little talk and... stuff happened," Keith blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _"What stuff?"_ Shiro teased.

"Ugh, Shirooo. We kissed, happy?" Keith groaned at the man.

 _"Oh my god, really?!"_ Sounds of running came through the phone.  _"Allura! Lana and Keith are a thing! They kissed last night!"_

Muffled shouts came through the phone.

_"Okay, what'd you want to talk about? Congrats on the kiss, man. I thought you were too awkward for that."_

"Whatever, Shiro. Okay, so Lana has been getting these hate messages from someone in the company. Two people actually. One of them used my phone to text her, and that was a whole thing but that was worked out last night... anyway, it's Nyma and Lotor, ring a bell?" Keith informed.

 _"Ugh, I hate those two."_ Shiro complained.  _"They're sending hate comments?"_

"Bad ones. You - I - I was heartbroken to even see Lana be so upset about them. I, she shouldn't go through with that again, Shiro, I can't stand that." Keith says.

 _"I'll have a... talk with the company. A public announcement of probation, some good old embarrassment."_ Shiro informs.

"Thanks, Shiro." Keith says. They say their goodbyes and hang up the phones. 

"Keith?" Lana says, sitting up a little on the couch. Her shirt rode up on her stomach a little, showing a toned stomach. Keith's breath hitched a little at the sight, but he regained his composure as she walked over. "What was that?"

"I was just talking to Shiro," Keith responded, reaching out to hold Lana. His hands landed home on her shorts. They were light turquoise shorts, residing a little under her backside and hugging her curves perfectly. His hands splayed across her hips as he pulled her closer, he himself leaning against the kitchen counter. Lana was a little breathless, but came willingly. He brought her close, their noses touching. Her hands landed on his bare chest, feeling a little bit of skin under her fingertips. Keith blushed, and so did Lana. 

"It's super early," Lana complained.

"You can go back to sleep," Keith offered politely.

"No," Lana said crossly, "I don't wanna sleep without you."

"Cute," Keith commented. He realized what he said and blushed harder, and Lana giggled. 

"Well, now that we're up... I'm hungry, you?" Lana asked. Keith nodded, rubbing her hip with his thumb like he had the night before.

"Cereal?" Keith asks, Lana nods. He lets go of her and watches her walk across the room to get the cereal, her hips swaying with every step. He stares openly, not caring about being caught. They kissed already, what's staring at her butt going to do? Lana poured out the cereal and milk, handing a bowl to Keith. The two walked over to Lana's couch, where they plopped down. Lana turned on her TV, turning on Netflix. She switched it on to Voltron: Legendary Defender, like she did one of the first times she had Keith over. It was background noise as the two ate, content with sitting in the other's company.

Keith stopped eating his cereal before Lana, he just ate quicker. He sat down his empty bowl and hung his arm around Lana's waist, resting it there. Lana blushed on the tips of her ears, and Keith chuckled lightly. She was finishing up her cereal, hers being Lucky Charms. His was Cinnamon Life. She was taking her time, saving the marshmallows for last and eating around them. She finally got to the marshmallows and started eating them. Keith turned her head and kissed her, making her emit a shocked little whimper. He tasted the sugary cereal on her lips, her mouth opening a little for him to get a better taste. He pulled away and smirked.

"That's really sweet," Keith commented, making Lana blush. Her lips were redder now, but not swollen or anything. He kissed her once more before turning back to the TV. Lana swooped in and kissed him on the cheek, standing up and grabbing his bowl. She walked over to the sink and washed the dishes. The Voltron theme song started up on a new episode, and Lana swung her hips to the music as she washed. Keith's eyes were glued to her, not paying attention to anything else. She finished the dishes and walked back over to Keith, smiling as she moved to sit down. Keith guided her to sit in his lap instead of next to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a backwards hug, leaning his head against her neck as he breathed her in. She smelled like the ocean: a little salty, but calm and peaceful, with the smell of waves or the sea breeze. He wondered how she did it. 

They sat there for a while, before going to get changed for their ballet class. Keith came back over to her apartment, swinging his keys.

"I missed you yesterday," Keith smirked.

"You did?" Lana asks, turning a bit shy.

"It was so lonely," Keith whined.

"You're a sap," Lana tapped his nose, locking the door to her apartment.

"Only for you, kitten." Keith smiled, the nickname making Lana blush even more. 

* * *

 

Lana found herself sitting next to Keith on the floor in the studio. Class was supposed to start five minutes ago, why were they having a pow-wow on the floor instead of doing barre?

"What's this about?" Lana whispered to Keith, holding his hand in her lap. 

"You'll see," Keith says quickly, turning his attention to Shiro as he spoke up. Lana looked weary, so Keith kissed her hand he was holding, calming her nerves.

"Good morning everyone." Shiro says, getting everyone's attention. "We'll get to the class in a bit. Your rehearsals have been postponed a few minutes for this, sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, it has come to my attention that there have been some hateful comments being said to other dancers. This is a form of bullying, or abuse, in my eyes. If you look in your contracts, it specifically says that there will be no conduct as such, and if there is, you will be put on probation and prohibited from performing in the upcoming show. That being said, Keith has brought to my attention that Nyma and Lotor have been planning and bullying Lana... Is that true?"

Lana glanced over at Keith, as if to say:  _Really? Why did you do that?_

Keith only held her hand tighter, reassuring her of anything and everything.

"I, no! That's preposterous!" Nyma says.

"May I look at your texts, Nyma?" Shiro says, holding out his hand to the girl. Nyma glanced at Lotor, both of them holding uncomfortable glances. Nyma unlocked and handed her phone to Shiro. He opened her texting app and looked for Lana's number, saved under an unpleasant name. He read through the comments quickly, grimacing at some of them. Allura looked at the phone too, audibly gasping.

"Lotor, will you admit to what you've done?" Allura speaks up suddenly, looking away from Nyma's phone.

"I-" Lotor looked straight at Lana, who was glaring at him. "Yeah, I used Keith's phone to text Lana. But I did it because I want her to love me!"

"Some kind of love," Shiro muttered. 

"Both of you are on probation. You may perform in Nutcracker, but you are excluded from Swan Lake. We will have pre-professional members take your parts. Alright, everyone, stand up because we're doing barre."

Lana let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. Keith held her hand tighter, pulling her to her feet. She reached up and kissed his cheek, both of them blushing and walking to the barre.

* * *

Class ended quickly. It was an easy class, one that Lana and Keith excelled at, and had time to talk and wink and make faces at each other, just for fun. Allura and Shiro watched the pair, happy to see that they worked everything out and that there wasn't anything holding back their dancing anymore. They were in sync again, and nothing was holding them back now.

"Alright everyone, make sure to meet at the theatre today. I've posted on the bulletin board and in an email when you are to be at the theatre, and how long your rehearsals are... Please do make sure you're warm and ready, full makeup and costume." Allura announced, dismissing the class. 

Keith drove himself and Lana to the theatre, both singing in the car along the way. They both had rehearsal first, since they were going through the Snow Pas and making sure the costumes were good to dance in. Lana split up with Keith, moving a few doors down to her own dressing room to get all dolled up and the like. She put on her white flowy night gown, which was embellished with jewels and diamonds on the top, reflecting all the makeup lights in the dressing room. It flowed down past her knees, but had few layers and a slit on the side, leaving her right leg a little exposed to her tanned legs. She slid on her makeup-ed, tan pointe shoes and rolled through them. She put on her stage makeup quickly, leaving on a light blue eye shadow with tan base colors, and pancaked foundation and the whole shebang.

Keith was getting ready too. He had on a white and baby blue accented tunic with white tights. He slipped on his white flats. His makeup looks was simple: Foundation, blush (a little), tan eye shadow, and extra eyeliner for his eyes. He slipped out of his dressing room to find Lana running up the stairs. He ran after her, catching up with her at the top. They walked together the rest of the way, hand in hand, talking about their choreography and the parts they were worried about, which weren't that many, to be honest.

The conversation lulled as the two made it backstage, where there were only stage hands and the occasional student walking by, rushing to get their friends to run through their choreography. Keith wrapped his arms around Lana, who was staring off into space. He shook her back into reality. He placed a butterfly kiss on the back of her neck, since her hair was pinned halfway up and curled into loose ringlets. Lana shivered under his touch, the backstage was cold and Lana had a tank top on. 

"You cold, kitten?" Keith whispered, pulling her close.

"It's so freezing back here!" Lana exclaimed, turning around and burying herself in Keith's long-sleeved tunic. He was blessed with warm clothes, unlike poor Lana. Keith ran his hands over her bare arms, the friction warming her up a bit. She tucked her face into Keith's neck, breathing his scent and taking in his warmth. He was an everlasting furnace, and she might as well have been Anna from Frozen when she was frozen to death.  

"Snow Pas, come out please." Allura said through the speakers, she was holding a microphone in the audience. The two walked out, Lana holding Keith's hand and Keith staying close to Lana. "Okay, you two. I just want a clean run through. We can stop if needed, if the music is too fast, say so in this time frame so we can fix it for the show tomorrow. Got it?"

The two nod and walk away from each other, each to their own wing. Lana winks at Keith as he walks out on time with the plucking of the violins. Lana comes out after him, fluidly going through her choreography. Her pique arabesques were on balance, and she met Keith at his side of the wing. They walked to the middle, going through lift after lift and turn after turn, nailing each in sync and on point. They understood each other better now, knew what the other needed from their dancing, and how to make it look more fluid. They made it to the end, where there was a big music change, the orchestra getting louder and faster. Lana could barely keep up, they were going so fast. They made it to the end of the pas de deux, before Allura asked if anything needed to be changed.

"Um, at the part where I do all the pique turns and jetes, at the end? Yeah, that was really fast." Lana called out. Allura told the composer to slow it down, and Lana ran through it again. It was a much more reasonable speed, and Lana nodded when it was over.

"Other than that?" Allura asks. The two shake their heads, nothing else was wrong. "Good, you're done for now. Be ready to run through party scene next, then battle, then quick change and run through this one more time. I also want to run through all of act two today, if you're able."

They nod and walk off stage, Lana going into Keith's dressing room for cuddles and for Lana to just  _warm up._ They had a while before party scene, anyway, so why not?

* * *

The end of the dress rehearsal came at the end of the day; 11:30 at night. Lana and Keith got in the car, absolutely pooped. They drove home in silence, Lana almost dozing off and Keith focusing on the road. Lana was grateful Keith was driving.  They made it back to the apartment complex, and Keith took Lana out of the car. He picked her up princess-style, carrying her bag on his shoulder. He carried her into his apartment, putting her down on the couch. He grabbed her keys from her bag and walked over to her apartment, unlocking the door. He went to her bedroom and grabbed her some pajamas, ballet clothes and comfy clothes for the next day. Along with some undergarments, which Keith awkwardly tossed in the midst. He locked her door and walked back over to his apartment, putting the clothes he just got in his bedroom. He picked Lana up and carried her to his room.

"Kitten, you gotta change for bed." Keith murmured to Lana, who sleepily opened her eyes. 

"M'kay," Lana murmured, standing up sleeping and going into the bathroom. He handed her the clothes and she changed quickly, walking to the bed Keith was laying on. She had on gray spandex and a big red t-shirt, which she stole from Keith. She plopped onto the bed next to Keith, rolling over next to him. He took out the pins in her hair, like he had the night before. Lana murmured her thanks and dozed off, conscious for the most part. She let out little whimpers when he got to a pin that was painful in her hair, little mewls when he massaged her scalp. They dozed off, Keith spooning Lana and Lana hugging Keith close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of fluff that I did not plan to write. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	13. Performance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of the Altea Arts Nutcracker is finally upon us!
> 
> Lana gets some surprise visitors~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! :'(  
> I'm going to miss writing in this one! but I'll always have the sequels to look forward to writing!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you do check out the next ones, when I write them!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Ballet by Night
> 
> P.S. Do you guys like, want or like it when authors respond to your comments? I don't know if I should respond to comments. Y'all are super nice and leave comments, and they make me super happy, but I'm too awkward to know if I should reply? Gaaah! Help! Tell me, please, for future reference, do you like author replies!? Thanks a million!

Lana woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about Cuba, about excitement for a piano competition coming up, one that awarding 100,000 dollars to anyone who won first place, and her family encouraging her to practice more to win. She wasn't aware of how poor her family was in her dream, and it ended up with her winning and her family falling into tears. She awoke in the present with a start, tears in her eyes as she remembered the family she left behind to be here. She missed her brothers, who always fought with her. She missed her mama, who would always make her waffles the mornings before any competition. She missed her abuela, who sewed the holes in the few leotards she had.

Keith sat up drowsily next to her, unaware of the tears forming in her eyes. 

"You good, Lana?" He mumbled, words slurred from sleep.

"I - yeah," Lana replied shakily. Keith woke up a little more at that.

"You don't sound fine," He said, turning her face towards him. A tear streaked by her face. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream, about my family..." Lana says shakily, and Keith brought her closer. "About them needing me to win a piano competition, for the money."

Keith said nothing, just hugged her closer to his chest.

"I just - I just miss them, you know?" Lana mumbles into Keith's shirt. He nods along with her. "And, and I know that I did the right thing for me, coming here to Altea Arts and stuff, but I miss the waffles, and the lacrosse games, and the dinky old piano we had in the living room that was never in tune but I loved playing it anyway."

"That sounds great," Keith whispers into her hair, stroking her back with his hand. "I'm sure they miss you too."

"Yeah," Lana calmed down. 

"There you go, kitten. Better?" Keith asks, laying the two of them back down on the bed. Lana nodded, and Keith planted a kiss on her forehead. Lana turned several shades darker of red, and Keith laughed a little, vibrations rolling onto Lana's hands, calming her down even more. 

"Love you," Lana mumbled, falling back asleep.

"Love you too," Keith replied, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Everyone in the theatre was in a blur of motion and loud words and communicators. Coran was in a flurry of worrying about snow falling, costumes not being prepared in the quick change, and people not listening to him. Coran was the stage manager, a ginger man with a bushy handlebar mustache. He was hilarious, and Lana loved him. He loved her too, always ruffling her hair and teasing her about PDA backstage, even though he secretly loved seeing Keith and Lana so cute together. 

But it was almost show time, and Keith was outside of the stage area. He was looking at the people coming in, and noticed a large family of boys, and two older girls. They looked a lot like Lana, which made him go talk to them in the spur of the moment decision.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be related to Lana McClain?" He asked, running up to greet them, rather awkwardly really, since he was in a white t-shirt and black tights. Rather exposed, really.

"We're her family, why?" The eldest woman responded.

"I'm her partner in the show," Keith introduced himself. "Keith Kogane."

"Nice to meet you," the younger woman says. "Do you know where we can find Lana before the show?"

"I actually can't take you to her, sorry!" Keith apologized, "It's cast or crew only."

"It's fine, young man," The fatherly figure says, clasping Keith's shoulder with his hand. Wow, he was a lot taller than Keith. "Nice to talk to you."

"You too!" Keith squeaked, running backstage again. He could hear Lana's brothers laughing in the distance. 

Keith walked down to the dressing rooms, getting himself ready just as he had yesterday. Instead of the tunic, which was up in the quick change along with his nutcracker costume, he put on some stretchy khaki slacks and a white plaid shirt. His hair was wild, looking like a true teenager, which he technically still was. He was to leave his hair as it was. He slipped his makeup on and his shoes as well, leaving his room to talk to Lana. 

"Hey, you decent?" Keith asked, knocking on her door. She replied she was and he walked into the room. She was finishing her hair, pulling it into the half pulled back ponytail with ringlets falling out of it. Keith greeted her with a kiss and sat down next to her. Her costume was a pretty floral dress, form-fitting until to skirt, where it flowered out a little and complimented her tan legs. The dress was a cerulean blue, with yellow and white flowers dotting around the bodice and skirt. Her night gown was in the quick change area, and her pointe shoes adorned her feet. She finished with her hair and turned to Keith.

"Good?" She asked, bouncing her hair a little.

"Beautiful," He breathed, making Lana blush. 

"I'm really nervous," Lana admitted, smoothing down her skirt.

"You'll be fantastic!" Keith reassured. "And after the show, I might have some surprises for you~"

He wasn't lying either. He had went out before they were together and bought a heart necklace made from diamond. It wasn't too much, a hundred dollars total, but totally worth it. He planned on giving it to her after the show. But now he had another surprise, her family.

"Really?" Lana lit up. 

"Yup," Keith replied, standing up. "Five minutes 'till curtain, kitten, let's go." 

"Lead the way," Lana says, holding his hand and walking up the stairs with him.

* * *

The cue for Lana's entrance rang through the violins, and Lana stepped through the fake door on the stage, looking around in wonder at the scene around her. She met up with Carly and danced around with the younger kids for a bit, before Keith entered onto the stage. She immediately acted shy around him, which wasn't really that hard since she was still shy in the relationship. The younger dancers pushed Lana into Keith, who caught her. They talked for a bit, Keith teasing her legitimately and Lana blushing furiously. But eventually they had to dance again. Everyone else left the stage, leaving Lana to do her set of turns, Keith catching her mid turn. He leaned down, met her stare, and kissed her gently. The spotlight remained on their kiss as the scenery changed around them, before Keith and Lana ran off at the cue for the next music.

Party scene whizzed by, successful in every regard. The acting went well, Keith and Lana danced the nutcracker scene well with the acting and Keith being romantic, as he kind of was to her in real life. 

Finally, though, party scene ended and quick change whirled in. Lana changed into her night gown quickly, throwing her old dress onto the table. She ran out as fast as she could so she could be attacked by mice. Keith came out a couple counts later to start the battle scene as the nutcracker. 

Battle scene flew by too, without a hitch. The younger dancers were good, as were the professionals who were 'fighting'. Lana couldn't help but grin when she saw Keith changing out of the corner of her eye backstage while she acted devastated by his 'death'. But he came back on, and Lana feigned surprise. The snow pas was next.

And the snow pas went beautifully. The music was on tempo, their lifts got a lot of applause, as well as Lana's turns, including her infamous fouettes. The curtain fell and intermission was starting, leaving Lana and Keith with a little break before they danced act 2. They drank water and prepared, before jumping onto the stage immediately to start act 2, bringing on all the 'guests' and angels to the stage. 

Act 2 breezed by quickly, since Lana and Keith sat for a while while the variations ran. But finally, Waltz of the Flowers and the Finale came, meaning the show was over.

Lana's first Nutcracker was over, and she couldn't wait for Keith's surprise.

* * *

Lana had changed into a white evening dress to meet with the audience. It went to mid-thigh, and had a sweetheart neckline. Spaghetti straps held it up, and it had a little line of diamonds along the waist. The rest of it was a plain white fabric, fluttering every step she made. She put on white flats, covering her blisters from the eye of the public. She had no jewelry, since she forgot to pack it. She only had in her stage diamond earrings, which were big. She left her hair as it was, and walked out of the room. She was met by Keith, who was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He smiled at her. All the cast was supposed to dress up for the after party, and that Keith did. He looked impeccable. 

"I have your first surprise," Keith said, opening the velvet box he was holding. Inside lay a small diamond heart on a silver string, the light glistening off of it. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at it.

"Is that real?" Lana asked, heart in her throat.

"Yeah," Keith said awkwardly. "It's not that much, if you don't like it I can take it back..."

"I love it!" Lana yelled, pouncing on him. He caught her in his arms, and laughed as he fell back a bit, stumbling on his feet. "Put it on me?"

Keith clasped the necklace behind her neck, before turning her around and kissing her knuckles. 

"I love you," Keith murmured onto her hand. 

"Love you more," Lana says. "I can't believe you."

"I'm not done yet." Keith smirked. "I've got some people I met that I think you'll want to see."

"What?" Lana asked as Keith dragged her upstairs and into the room where the fancy after party was held. He dragged her back to a small table near a piano where the people were waiting.

"Mama?" Lana whispered. Her mother looked up at her and screeched, running over and kissing Lana on the cheek. Keith laughed and stood beside them, watching the rest of Lana's family pounce on her. Lana's little sister clung to her leg and wouldn't let go. "Okay, okay! I can't even move!"

They got off Lana quickly, and she looked over at Keith.

"Thanks for coming guys," Lana says happily, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I heard you met Keith."

"Yeah, he said he was your dancing partner." Lana brother spoke up teasingly. His mother smacked him on the head.

"Alex, nice!" He mom scolded and Keith laughed.

"So Lana, is he your partner? Or what is he to you?" Lana's dad spoke up, making Lana blush and glance at Keith.

"He's my boyfriend, papa." Lana informed, holding Keith's hand. Her father walked up beside Keith, clasping his shoulder again, making his nerves spike.

"Well young man, treat my daughter well." He says, squeezing Keith's shoulder longer than necessary.

"Dad," Lana eyes him.

"So Lana," Her grandmother (?) spoke up. "We're going to dinner at La Campanella's. It sounds too fancy for me, but your sister insisted."

"Of course you did, Nellie." Lana laughed, picking her sister up.

"You and Keith are coming, no options." Alex spoke up again, earning another smack from his mother. Lana laughed and Keith hid a snort. 

They all headed out of the building towards the restaurant, and Keith's nerves began to rise.

"You'll be fine," Lana assured, kissing Keith on the cheek.

Keith sure hoped so.

 

 


	14. Parents (Oh Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith survives dinner with Lana's family.
> 
> Fluff and a Happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I'm so sad!
> 
> I loved writing this story, and I hope you loved reading it!
> 
> -Ballet by Night

The ride to the restaurant hadn't been too awkward. Keith and Lana sat in the back, talking quietly and holding hands, Lana occasionally leaning in to kiss him or something to make her brothers uncomfortable. It was working, Keith was sure. He felt the protective glares of her brothers on him at all times. Lana told him not to worry, her brother killed a spider and cried for two weeks. 

They made it to the restaurant and were seated at a large table. They were greeted and ordered almost immediately. Everyone but Lana and Keith ordered Mexican food, figures, and Lana and Keith both ordered the same salad. Lana made little comments about how even if her family was at a gourmet restaurant, they'd order enchiladas. 

Keith sat awkwardly beside Lana as he was interrogated by Lana's brothers, who were doing this while the parents weren't paying attention. Lana was just watching him suffer.

"So Keith, how long have you and Lana been together?" One boy - Tanner - asked suddenly.

"Two or three days," Keith says, taking a bite of his salad. Lana took a bit of hers too, watching her brother's eye the boy.

"Okay. Have you gotten her anything? A present or something?" Alex asked, eyes narrowing.

"I got her the necklace she's wearing right now," Keith responded, shoving a tomato into his mouth.

"Whoa!" Tanner says suddenly. "That's - wow."

"Right?" Lana bragged, leaning her head on Keith's shoulder. Keith kissed her head and turned to take another bite of his food.

"Okay, next. Hm, you have kissed?" Carlos asked next to Keith. Keith nodded. 

"You watched us kiss!" Lana says suddenly. 

"When?" Carlos asks.

"Onstage..." Lana says, snapping her fingers in front of her brother's face. Keith snorted. "Cute." Lana muttered to him as she returned to his seat. Keith blushed and smacked her leg gently. Lana only laughed.

"Not as much as you are, kitten." He says, leaning over to steal one of her tomatoes. Lana then blushed, focusing on spearing a cucumber on her fork instead.

"Gross, guys." Alex says, fake gagging. 

The rest of dinner went by without any hiccups. There were no more interrogations for Keith, though he did keep teasing Lana throughout dinner, making her blush and laugh. But they didn't know the whole family watched them interact, and approved immediately once they saw Lana so happy.

They walked out of the restaurant, Lana's family taking one car and Lana and Keith taking his car. They stood on the sidewalk, looking at each other.

"Lana, honey, our plane leaves tomorrow at 8. We won't see you after this until the summer." Lana's dad spoke up, moving in front of his daughter.

"We'll miss you!" Nellie ran up and jumped into Lana's arms, and Lana hugged the little girl with all her strength. Which was a lot, apparently, since Nellie groaned in her embrace. 

"Sorry," Lana muttered and set her down. She hugged each of her family members, whispering goodbyes in Spanish and English. Keith stood aside and watched the whole thing happen. 

Keith eventually was pulled into a huge group hug by Lana's whole family, and she pulled him in too. After saying their final goodbyes, Keith and Lana drove back to the theatre to grab their stuff and headed home. Lana was tired and happy the whole time, looking drowsy but still talking animatedly at Keith, who just nodded at her. He thought she was cute like this. They went to the apartments, and Lana slept at Keith's place again.

* * *

The next morning, Keith and Lana woke up together, a tangled mess of limbs and hair. Lana laughed along with Keith as they untangled themselves and just laid there for a while, enjoying each other's company. They knew they'd have company class onstage later for their performance later that night, but for right now, they could just lay there and cuddle and talk about nothing and everything at the same time.

Because they were together, and that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little ending chapter, full of fluff and stuff like that. I thought it was kind of cute, at least.
> 
> But hey, sequel will come out soon, and I hope you'll read it!
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Tomber pas de bourree fourth pirouette - glide into a plie with your foot pointed in back, beat your legs with moving to the side and moving your leg to a fourth position to prepare, and then pirouette
> 
> Fouettes - Like pirouettes but you kick your leg out from front to second before going into another pirouette
> 
> Grand Allegro - A series of big jumps across the floor


End file.
